


Dan-Draco

by DanDraco



Series: Dan-Draco [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dan-Draco, Daniel Knight - Freeform, Gen, draco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDraco/pseuds/DanDraco





	1. Intro

“Those with great power are born with it.” That’s what a certain someone told me. At first, I thought that saying was true. But after a year with… my abilities made me think otherwise. People can be born with great power. But that would mean they were spoiled with it. Strong men, or women, are born strong. But stronger men or women were born weak, and got strong on their own.  
This is the story of my own journey through all of my doubts and problems to end a war away from Earth. But little did I know all of that was merely a… test; a test to test my abilities so I can be prepared for the real challenge that’ll await me and another warrior. My name is Daniel Knight. And this is the story of my trials.


	2. An Unpleasant Welcome

I must have fallen asleep because we were already there. Mom wanted me to get out of the car and look at the scenery. I got out and covered my eyes from the super bright sun. I should’ve expected this. It’s California for crying out loud. I got out and saw the Hollywood sign. Overlooking that is the mass city. It was beautiful. Mom was standing there taking pictures. I got back in the car after a while.   
We were in the suburbs close to the city. Close enough for mom to get to her job and far enough away from the traffic. Tomorrow is my first day at my new school.   
“How do you like it?” She asks me about the house: a pretty standard place. First floor: living room, which is also our dining room, and kitchen. Second floor is the bath rooms and our bedrooms. Separate of course.   
“A bit better than the last one.” I told her.  
“Get your stuff and take it to your room.” She told me. I got the box with my TV and games and head upstairs. “And Danny.” My mom tells me as get up the stairs. “Help me unpack the heavy stuff, and then you can play games.   
“I will!” I said as I made it to the second floor. I went up to my room and looked at the blank slate. Totally empty except for the bed the movers put in and the rug. I put down my TV and stuff. I went back down to help my mom move all the heavy stuff.   
“Your school is on the way to my job, I can drop you off there in the morning. Can you take the school bus back home?” My mom discussed our plan for the mornings.   
“Got it.” I told her.  
“And please don’t piss anyone off like last time.”   
“I won’t piss them if they won’t piss me off.” I told her as I went up to my room. Before here, we were in Breez. My dad worked at an observatory; because the high mountains, looking at the stars were the perfect place. It was peaceful. Nothing but the mountain air blowing at you. The town was small and I liked that. I hate crowds. And this city? I hate it; way to big for me. Not to mention all the annoying celebrities here. And when I say “annoying” I mean, people who ruined themselves with partying.   
We were happy in Breez. Until the incident; the observatory my dad worked blew up with him in it. No one escaped; no one knows how it happened. Ever since then, my mom has been depressed. And yet she continued to care for me. She was in the same field as my dad. She didn’t go to work because of food poisoning. Yep, she was saved by a sickness, weird right?  
I went back up to my room and rearrange everything. I set up my bed to the wall adjacent to the wall where the door is, set up the TV across the wall where my bed is. Put up my gaming chair, and my TV and game system. A thousand cords later, the place is like back home. I went into my chair and turned on my game system. My mom came in later to tell me that the neighbors have come to give us a welcoming present and asked if I want to join. I paused my game.  
“Do they have a daughter?” I asked  
“They don’t have kids.” She said. I unpaused my game.  
“Then no.” I told her.  
“Ok, then. It’s mainly an adult thing anyway.” She said as she closed the door.  
“But if they have cake, I want it!” I yelled as she shut the door.  
I spend the rest of the night watching TV until I had to go to bed. Before I went to bed, I stared at the mirror and stared into my eye mutation. I was born with a mutation. One of my eyes is blue and the other is red. I had a staring contest with my reflection and went to bed.

The one thing I hate is loud sounds. My alarm clock was buzzing very loudly. I turned it off and went back to sleep. How is it the bed is always comfy in the morning? But two seconds later, my mom enters the room and wakes me up.  
“Come on, Danny, time for school.”   
“I don’t want to go!” I said loudly. This is our routine, I bitch a lot, and my mom throws water in my face. That surely woke me. “Ahh! What was that for!?”   
“You know the deal.”  
“You do know you have the clean these?”  
“That’s what the water cycle is for.” Touché, mom.

I got my stuff and went in the car with mom. I tried to get some sleep on the way there but mom kept telling me what I should do there in case I get lost.  
“Remember to always ask questions; don’t be afraid of how they’ll respond.”  
“I know…”   
“Pay attention in class and don’t sleep like you are doing now and not paying attention to me.” How does she know this?  
“I’m listening…” I said. I was still damn tired.  
“What did I say?”  
“Ask questions, pay attention, I know the deal, mom.” I told her. We were coming up on the school.   
“Good bye, sweetie, I love you.” Mom told me.  
“Love you too.” I told her as I hugged her good bye. I got out and walked up the steps. I looked around as saw the students talking to each other before the bell rang. I took out my class list I got in the mail and looked at my first room number: 220. I asked the security guards and they said it was on the second floor. I went up there before the bell since I have no friends here. I looked for the room number. I found it and went inside. I saw a teacher wearing a suit. Surprising.   
“May I help you?” He asked  
“I’m the new student here.” I told him as I gave him my schedule. He studied it for a moment.  
“Ahh, Daniel Knight.” He said as he signed the schedule where his room number is. “Sit right there, the bell will ring shortly.” I sat in the seat and waited for the bell to ring. After five minutes of people finding their sits, they stare at me, probably cause of my red and blue eye mutation, and sit back down. “Students, we have a new student. Meet Daniel Knight.” I held up my hand and waved at them. They just sat there and said “hey” in a monotone kind of voice. You know how when a new kid comes and everyone gathers around him and asks him questions? That wasn’t the case here. They just did nothing. “Ok, wait a second while I count everyone here.” As the teacher sat back down, a kid behind me tapped me on the shoulder.  
“Hey, new guy.” He said  
“Hey.” I said back. He reached out his hand.   
“Name’s Andrew.” He said. I shaked his hand. He was about my age and height. His hair was short but spiked up, must use hair gel.  
“Danny. But you knew that already.” I told him.  
“So what up with the freaky eyes?” He asked me. I took a huge a breath.  
“It’s a mutation.” I told him. “A lot of people have it.”  
“Whatever it is, it’s awesome, kind of gives you character compared to everyone else here.” He said.  
“Thanks.” I told him. 

After first period, I went to my other classes. By third period, lunch came. I wandered around the cafeteria; looking at what to eat. Apparently Andrew found me. And put his arm around me.  
“Hey dude, why you wondering around here by yourself?” He said.  
“Looking for something to eat.” I told him.  
“Well, follow me.” I followed Andrew outside to the spill out area. People eat outside here. Across the area is a food stand. They were serving pizza. “That’s probably the best they have here.”  
“Thanks, again.” I said. I went to get some and sat back down next to him. There were people around us. Not even paying attention to us.  
“So I figured.” Andrew said as he ate his lunch. “That since your new here, I’ll be you first friend cause you seem like a cool guy.” He gulped down his last piece of food. “And I’ll teach you the system around here.”  
“Thanks.” I told him as I ate. Next second, a guy with long straight hair, longer than mine, came up to us and fist bumped Andrew.   
“Hey, dude.” The guy said  
“Hey man.” Andrew said. “Met the new kid.” He pointed to me. The guy freaked out when he saw my eyes. I’m used to it.   
“Whoa, that’s scary, but cool. I guess. Name’s Alex.” He said as we shook hands.  
“Daniel.” I told him.   
“Where’s Nicole?” Andrew asked him.  
“Off with Jen.”  
“Of course.”  
“Girlfriend?” I ask.  
“Hell yes.” Alex said.   
After I finished my pizza, I went inside to throw the paper towel out. When I headed back outside I saw two people: a guy and a girl arguing.  
“Come on, Selena.” The guy said.  
“No, Johnny, it’s over.” A break up. Figures.  
“Oh hell no.” He grabs her and slams her to the lockers. I watch carefully. I look around for people but no one. Great. “Why dump my ass. Huh?”  
“Because you’re an ass-hat.” She said. He slams her again.  
“I’m losing you my dear Selena. You’re staying with me and are going to love it.” I enough of this. I came out of my little hiding spot.  
“Yo, king of douche bags.” I yelled out. He slowly turned around and looked at me.  
“What you want, freak?” He said.  
“I don’t need help, go.” Selena said.  
“Yea, because your doing so well.” I told her.  
“This doesn’t concern you, two eyed freak.” John said.  
“Yea, I don’t care wither it concerns me or not, ass-hat.” I told him. “Just let the girl go, she doesn’t want you so let her go.” By then, a crowd starts to appear. Great timing, guys. He lets go of her and faces me.   
“You want to go there, freak?”  
“If it’ll get the fact your sorry ass is dumped, then yes.” I said. The crowds goes “ohhhh” What the hell was I doing? He must be twice as strong as me. He looked like he plays football a lot. I hope not, I seen way too many of those. Now I say it, this feels like it’s a movie or something. John and I were about to fight until the principle came out of the crowd.  
“What seems to be the problem here?” He asks. He had a walkie-talkie and wore a suit. He was in his 30s maybe. He had short hair.  
“He won’t mind his own business.” John said ratting me out.  
“Oh, forgive me for preventing a possible rape or bulling from happening.” I said. If he’s going to try and get me in trouble, might as well drag him with me. Besides, he was probably going to do just that anyway.   
“Move along, everyone! Nothing to see here.” The principle says. Everyone moves along but three people stay behind: Alex, Andrew, and Selena. The principle looked at John “John, I swear to god, if this happens again, I’ll give you more than just a detention.” He then looks at me. “And don’t you go picking any fights. I seen your record, Daniel, Don’t make things you’ll regret.”   
“If no one pisses me off, I won’t.” I said. I expected him to punish me for saying that but he just shrugged it off.  
“Last warning, guys.” He said as he walked away. As soon as he was in the clear, John looked at me.  
“Don’t you dare get in my way, again.” John said  
“Don’t piss me off, and I won’t.” I said. John walked away. Selena did too. “Your welcome, by the way.” I told her. I noticed that Andrew and Alex tensed up when I talked to her. She had a plait shirt with black jeans. She had straight her going down to her neck. Her bangs covered her eyes.  
“I didn’t need your help.” She said.  
“Of course, you totally had the situation under control.” I told her. Andrew went up to me and covered my mouth.   
“Dude, shut up!” He said. Selena studied me closely and walked away. Andrew moved his hand away.   
“What’s her problem?” I asked.   
“That’s Selena Baker.” Alex said.  
“She’s the toughest girl in this school and will kick your ass if you piss her off.” Andrew explained. Why does that sound familiar?  
“She’s best friends with Nicole.” Alex said.  
“But dude, what you did with John, impressive. No one had the guts to stand to him.”  
“Let me guess, he’s on the football team.” I guessed  
“Golf actually.” Said Andrew.  
“Are you kidding me?” I asked. Only thing is useful for is putting you to sleep.  
“Nope. Totally serious.” Alex said.

The bell rang and we went back to our classes. Long story short, it was incredibly mind numbing. When I made it to drama, my last period, yes guys, laugh it up, I take drama. There was a stage surrounded by rows of seats. As I sat in my seat, I heard a voice.  
“Are you serious?” the voice said. I turned around and saw Selena.  
“Well, well, it’s the damsel in distress.” I said.  
“Shut up, I had it under control.” She said  
“You still haven’t thanked me.”  
“Doesn’t matter now.”  
“Ok, I got to ask, why are you such a hard ass?” She then gave me the death look. Everyone then went silent and looked at us. Selena lends in closely.  
“You don’t know what I been through in my life.”  
“I can imagine.”  
“No, you don’t. So just be quiet, don’t piss me off and –“  
“’I won’t kill you’? I go by the same set of rules.” She leads back in her chair and so do I. Everyone resumes talking. I hear some talking about how I was either stupid or brave for asking her that. 

After I made it home, I noticed my mom wasn’t home. She was probably still at her job. When the sun started to set, I went out and took a bike ride. Funny how I’m a junior and I don’t have a car. We didn’t need a car in Breez. I went up to the Hollywood sign. It pretty close to home, surprisingly. I was at the hill overlooking the city and it was getting dark. I had enough time to get home before mom found out. I sat by the sign and just stared into the horizon. It was beautiful though. The city lights shined beautifully from here. But I could barely see the stars. Dad and I loved space and wondered what was out there. You know, usual space staring stuff. I saw two shooting stars. I made a wish. What did I wish for? That I wish I know why all of this is happening. When I made that wish, the star turn very sharply and head towards me. I get up and get out of the way. The next thing I felt was the meteor impact…


	3. The Meeting

The impact shocked the ground and caused me to fall down. The shock was intense. I struggled to get up, but the ash the meteor kicked up made it hard. I hope to god it isn’t poisonous. Something made me walk toward the crater. The meteor hit the two Ls on the holly wood sign. I went to the crater and saw it. I wanted to see it up close so I slid down the crater and walked up to it. Something was strange about the meteorite. It was perfectly round, but the most disturbing thing is that it was metallic. That could mean that this is alien. When I figured it out, I was thinking to myself “oh my god, oh my god, this is a UFO” But I saw a symbol on it. I took out my necklace my dad gave me and I was correct: The symbol on the capsule is the exact same as my dad’s necklace. This was extremely freaky.  
I carefully touch it. Big mistake because the thing was hot. Obviously from entering the atmosphere. After I touched it, the door open and steam came out. Then I saw it, an actual alien. I almost freaked out. Actually, I did. It was reptilian in nature. It had white scales. But the scales looked metallic. Its wings looked wore out and they were folded, almost like it was protecting him. He was asleep. I couldn’t tell how tall he was because he was curled in a ball. Right out of nowhere, his eyes opened quickly and he launched and attacked me. He pinned me to the ground. A sword formed out of his gauntlet thing on his right arm.   
“Who are you!? Why did you come!?” It said. I was scared shitless because I was in a presence of an actual alien. But how come it spoke English? I decided to answer; even though talking was hard to do when you’re scared.  
“I was sitting near the crash site. I was curious.” I said. The creature looked around. I noticed his other arm was holding on to his waist and it was bleeding. Was he trying to escape something?   
“Where am I?” He asked  
“L.A” I told him.  
“I’m not familiar with that planet.” He said.  
“Oh no, this is Earth, I thought you meant the city.” I joked. I don’t know I could tell a joke in this situation. There was a pause and he laughed. At least he has a sense of humor. Maybe that bought me some seconds on my life. The creature then groaned in pain. But he still tried to keep his sword on me.   
“Your not here to kill me?” He says  
“No. Why would I? Are you running away from someone?” I asked.   
“Yes.” He groaned more. He moved his sword away and it went back into his gauntlet. He leaned on the capsule. I tried to get closer to him but I kept my distance.  
“We have to get you to a hospital.” I suggested.  
“Yea, good idea lets take a Draconian to a hospital and cause a panic. Nice idea, kid. Hey, how about you take me to your leader where they can kill me?” I can tell he was being sarcastic.   
“Well, I was trying to save your life but apparently you want to lay here and die. See ya.” I told him.   
“Wait.” He said. “You never told me your name.” When he stood up, I can tell he was at least 6 feet. But then again, I’m terrible with measurements.  
“Daniel Knight.”   
“Knight, huh? Same last name as Devon Knight.” That took me by surprise.   
“How do you know my dad’s name?”   
“Ahhh, so Devon is your father?” I was getting pissed and curious at the same time. How can this thing know my dad? Before I can question him, we heard sirens in the distance and I turn towards it. Figures police would investigate. “I’m guessing that’s you planet’s law enforcers?” He seems to know some things about our world. Maybe he did come here once and my father met him? I turn around to tell him to run but he was gone. But there was some phone where he was standing. It was white and it looked like some touch screen. I picked it up. I then ran. Away from the sirens and down the trail I came in. Good thing it was downhill, I saved a lot of energy. As I headed home I kept turning around for anyone following me: police or that alien. I made it home before my mom did. I quickly locked the doors and looked to see if anyone did follow me. No cars on the street. I’m in the clear. I went up to my room, threw my phone and the phone I took from the crash site on my bed and tried to drown out the world with my games. “You sure are a paranoid kid are you?” I turned around and saw him again on my bed.  
“What the hell!?” I yelled out. “You followed me here!?”  
“Relax kid, I’m not here to rule our planet, destroy it, or kill you. I need a place to stay.”   
“Are you kidding me!? You stay here!? And how did you get here!?”  
“I went into quick heal mode. Luckily for me, you picked me up and carried me here.”  
“You were that phone I picked up?”  
“It’s a healing form. I heal faster like that.” He said. I was trying to forget this ever happened.  
“This can’t be happening, I’m harboring an alien, and the government is going to come here, take me to their HQ and probe me for answers.”  
“Are all humans this paranoid?” He asked. Why is he so calm?  
“Look, I can’t keep you here. They’ll fine you eventually. And I can’t keep a 6 foot alien in my room!”  
“I’ll stay in healing mode. I’ll blend right in.”  
“But why me!?”  
“Because you’re the human that knows I’m here, plus you have the same DNA as Devon.”  
“Another thing, how do you know my dad?” He groans in pain again.  
“Ok, I’ll offer you a deal. I’ll tell all you need know if you let me stay. Once I figured out my next move, I’ll leave this place and leave you alone.” I wondered about that. But is he trying to avoid the subject of my dad as much as possible?   
“Ok, fine. But you better not be planning anything.”  
“Do a polygraph on me; you’ll see I’m telling the truth.”  
“How do you know what a polygraph is?”   
“I have been here before.” I can hear my mom enter the house and coming up the stairs..  
“Crap, she’s here. Blend in, don’t say anything!” He turned into phone mode and I quickly sat in my chair. My mom opened the door  
“Hey, honey.” She said.  
“Hey, mom.” I said.  
“Enjoying your games?” She asked  
“Yes.”   
“Ok, I’ll be making dinner.”   
“Ok.” She closed the door and went down the stairs.  
“That was your mom?” He asked in his phone mode.  
“Yes, don’t get any ideas.” I warned him.  
“You seriously don’t understand the sex drive of aliens do you?” He just made this incredibility awkward. I tried to ignore him for most of the night.  
“By the way, what’s your name?” I asked him  
“Draco” 

I was getting ready for bed. “Going to bed so soon?” He asked  
“Yes.” I said. “I have school tomorrow.”  
“Ahh, school. Total torture I hear.”   
“Don’t do anything while I sleep.”  
“What? I’m going to kill you in your sleep? What reason would I do that?”  
“Just get to sleep.”  
“Fine, I was tired anyway.” 

When I woke up, he was still in phone mode. I got dressed in the closet because I didn’t want him to see me. As I got my things, I decided to take him too. Picking him up must have woken him up. “Whoa, what are you doing?” He asked  
“Taking you with me.” I replied  
“Uhh why? I don’t have to sit for two hours and learn.”  
“It’s eight hours.”  
“Are you kidding me!?”  
“I don’t trust you here. But don’t say anything.”  
“Fine. I’ll be asleep.”

While mom was driving me to school. She was listening to the news on the radio. The meteor was reported. They were interviewing a police officer who was there.  
“We don’t know what it was except it was a meteor.”  
“We heard it was metallic in nature. You think it’s a UFO?” I swallowed hard. They’re on to us.  
“Uhh, no. Just a regular meteorite.” Another voice says.  
“I’m sorry who are you?”  
“Special Agent Debbs. It’s just another meteorite.”  
“I was speaking to this officer, that was rude”  
“No cameras please.” He says has the signal gets cut off.   
“Wow that was weird. And a meteor crashed right into the Hollywood sign.” She said.  
“Yea, what are the odds?” I told her. Trying to act like nothing happened.  
“You never told me how was school yesterday. Did you make friends?”  
“I made two”  
“Alright, you have some friends. Any of them girls?”  
“No, mom.”  
“Good, I don’t a ‘mess’ in my house.” She then laughed. When someone laughs at their own joke, it’s never funny. We made it to school. “Bye, hon.”   
“Bye.” I told her as I exited the car.

Throughout the day, Draco was quiet with a few yawns. When I was with Andrew and Alex in lunch, talk of the meteor was happening. People here must love their space rocks.   
“Maybe the next one will be like the dinosaurs and kill all humans.” Alex said. This somehow catches Draco’s attention.   
“You’re being an idiot, that won’t happen… Again.” Andrew said.  
“You know, your jokes aren’t funny.” Alex replied. Out of nowhere, a girl with dark blonde hair hugged Alex from behind.   
“Hello, my strong man.” She said.  
“Hello, my sexy lady.” Alex replied back. Great, their one of those couples. I hate it when they do that. But that didn’t bother me because her friend was giving me the death look. Selena. Nicole, who I’m guessing is Alex’s girlfriend, sees our staring contest and intervenes.   
“Ok, don’t kill him now.” She says.   
“I won’t.” She said back. “I’ll just maim him.” She said with a smile.  
“Bring it, lady.” I teased her. I can hear Draco whispering so no one can hear him.  
“Oh, a little tension between you and your girlfriend?” I hit him in his phone form.  
“Ow.” He says. A red hair girl comes from behind them.  
“Oh hey guys!” She said in a too cheery voice. She was like one of those snobby girls. How do I know? “Hey, Selena, I just saw the hottest guy just a while ago!” That’s why.   
“I’m not in the mood for this, Jen.” She says not breaking our stare-off. Jen finally notices our stare off.  
“Oh, someone pissed you off again?” She asked. The lunch bell rings.  
“See you in drama.” She says as she walks away.  
“See ya.” I say back as I followed Andrew to our next class.  
“There’s something I can’t figure out.” He asks me.  
“What is that?” I ask  
“How come she hasn’t killed you yet?”  
“I guess I’m that good looking.” I say.  
“Someone’s full of themselves.” Draco says. I lightly hit him.   
“What was that?” Andrew asked  
“Nothing” I tell him. Nothing happened in science, but apparently we’re having a field trip to the space center. Same place where my mom works.

Last period: Drama. And right in front of the she-beast from hell. She paid no attention to me though. I used my phone’s reflection to look behind me and I saw her staring at me. I don’t know if it was an admiring or death stare. I think it was the latter.  
“Someone has a secret admirer.” Draco says. I hit him again.

I was late to my bus so I had to walk home through the busy city. Good thing I know my way there.   
“Well that was interesting” Draco says.  
“What was?” I ask.  
“Seeing your life. Can’t believe that’s what humans do all day.”  
“Not all humans.” I tell him. I hear an explosion; right at the monorail. The track exploded and fell off and everyone is panicking. The train is about to fall with people inside. I look whose inside and I see Andrew, Alex, Nicole, Jen, and Selena. What are they doing there?   
“No… they’re here.” Draco said.   
“Who’s here?”   
“Let’s say they came to finish the job.” In the smoke, I see more reptilian-like creatures. “Kid, get in the alleyway.” I do as he said and run to the alleyway. “Ok, now it looks like we have no choice, we’ll have to fight them.”  
“Whoa! I can’t fight them! And you’re still hurt!”   
“Listen, just clear your mind and I’ll do the rest.”  
“What do you mean?” I ask.  
“I’ll help you in this fight, but you have to trust me.”  
“Why do I have to fight!? We can just run and hide.”  
“A train is almost about to fall! You want your friends to die? We have a chance to save them. Just do as I say.” Ugh, when he says like that, I have to help.   
“Fine.” I empty my mind and I feel an energy surrounding me. A black jumpsuit forms on me. White armor forms on my arms, legs, chest and head. My necklace symbol appears on my chest armor and helmet. And wings like Draco’s extend out of my back. A visor covers my eyes. “Whoa, what the hell?”  
“Now you can fight.” He says, I look at a touch screen attached to my right arm.  
“This is incredible.”  
“Yea, yea, humans love shiny things.”  
“But I don’t know how to fight.”  
“I’ll help.” Just then, a sword appears. It was like a broadsword.   
“Oh wow.”   
“There you go.” I sigh.  
“Ok were we go.” I say. I run out and I face the creatures.   
“Those are Saurian: my kind’s enemies.” Draco explains.  
“And they want you dead?”   
“Yep.” One of the Saurian notices us.  
“Hey, is that a Draconian Knight?” One of them asks. They look like dinosaurs almost. Except they stand on hind legs.  
“Who cares? Attack them.” Another says.   
The Saurian take out their swords and they attack me. I had no idea how to fight. I try to block the attacks.  
“Come on, kid! Fight back!” He tells me.  
“I’m trying!” I tell him. I attack back, but they block it. One of them tries to attack me but I see it coming and duck and strike his legs and kick him down. The other guy attacks me but I block, kick him and attack him. The last one attacks me but I side-step and strike him. “Whoa, how did I do that?”  
“Your welcome” Draco said. The people just stare and wonder who I am. I hear Andrew and the guys looking down on us.  
“Wait, who is that guy?” Andrew says  
“He looks familiar.” Alex says.   
“Wait, kid something’s coming behind us!” Draco warns me. Next second, some flying Saurian attacks us and pins us to a building  
“Well hello, Draco. I knew if we attack, you’d come out.” He said.  
“Terraflight.” Draco says. Does he have some history with this guy? He had bronze scales and wings. He also had a tail and he stood like Draco. His head was shaped like a pterosaur.  
“I see that you found a human to synch with. I thought that theory was proven false.” He says. Synch theory? Is that was this form is?  
“What do you want, Terraflight?” Draco asks.  
“I want the Uni Key you stole from us!” he says. Uni Key?  
“Sorry, buddy” I say. I kick him off of me. “Whatever that is, I’m not letting you have it.”  
“So he finally speaks. You know Draco; you old teammates are looking for you.” Terraflight says. Old teammates? “They’ll come for you, one by one, maybe they’ll synch with a human like you have. But we’ll have to see how you fair with them. I hear Gemini is on his way.”   
“What!?” Draco yells. Terraflight laughs.  
“Have fun, Draco. Oh and you might want to save that train.” I look up and saw the train about to fall. Terraflight flies away.   
“Kid! Fly up there and rescue them!” Fly? I try using my wings and fly up. It was easier than I thought. The train moves more and Jen and Selena fall out.  
“No!” I yell as I fly fast and catch them.   
“He just saved them.” Nicole said. As I floated down, I noticed Selena staring at me with fear in her eyes. She must hate falling. Jen however, was closing her eyes tightly. When we landed, I looked at Selena   
“Your welcome.” I told her.  
“Thank you…” She said blushing, but she tried to hide it. Great, she’ll say ‘thank you’ when I’m a badass hero but not from stopping from a guy raping her as Daniel. Lovely. Jen was still holding on tight to me and with her eyes shut. I turn to her.  
“You can let go now” I told her. She saw the ground and let go of me.   
“Whoa, who are you?” She asks.  
“Uhh…” I said as I tried to think of something. I hear Draco cough.  
“DanDraco” He says as he coughs.  
“Wow, DanDraco… that’s nice.” Jen says.   
“That guy seems like a ladies man” I hear Andrew say. The train is coming off the track and I quickly fly up and grab the rest of them and land away from the train before it drops down. “Uhh thanks dude.”   
“Who is that guy?”  
“What is that armor he’s wearing” I hear a few people in the crowd say.   
“Hey, stop right there!” I hear another voice say. He was wearing a suit and was running towards me. He has the same voice as on the radio. Agent Debbs I think it was.  
“Crap.” I say as I fly out of there. I fly as far away as I can. On the way, I talk to Draco for answers  
“Draco, what is this form? Who was that guy? Why are you here?” Draco sighs and gives in.  
“This form is what happens when a Draconian and a human have the same DNA signature. Called the Synch. I thought it was a theory long ago, but I guess we proved it right. As for those guys, they are the Draconians’ enemies: The Saurian. We’ve been fighting for as long as we can remember. I took their ultimate weapon. They want it back.”  
“What about your teammates?”  
“They think I stole it.”  
“Crap.”  
“That’s why I need to stay here. So I can think of something to clear my name.” I started to feel bad for him.   
“We’ll find someway to clear your name.”  
“You’re going to help me?”  
“You already dragged me into this. Might as well, enjoy this. When will your teammates come?”  
“Soon. For now, we have to get ready.”


	4. The Trickster

I flew to a nearby rooftop; Draco was teaching me how to work this form. The gauntlet on my right arm has a touch screen. On it was a icon of what looked like a weapon.  
“That’s what weapon you have equipped in the card slot.” He explained to me. “Tap it to bring it out.” I tapped the icon. And right on the underside of the gauntlet a automatic weapon came out and formed.   
“Jesus!” I yelled out. I never saw anything like this. And frankly, I’m not a gun person.  
“Not a gun person?” Draco asked me.  
“Not really. More of a sword type of guy.” I told him.  
“Well, they will open fire on us next time. So like it or not, you have to learn how to use a gun.” He told me. He taught me how to fire, reload, and switch weapons. For now, he only brought one weapon card with him when he escaped his planet. Weapon cards are what they store their weapons and ammo in. It makes traveling on the warfront so much easier. We moved on to sword play, which I could use more training with. Each Draconian and Saurian soldier is given a melee weapon of their choice. They are allowed to customize it to help them with combat. The guns can also be customized too. But they have to make sure whatever they attach to it isn’t bugged. I get better at bring the sword out. I just have to quickly tap the sword icon on my touch screen and it materializes. “Ok, the sun is setting, we should get home quick.”  
“Yea.” I said trying to catch my breath. I flew home, which was also the last part of training: Flying. I don’t know how Draco does it. It takes some focus just to fly straight. When I asked him how he does it, he just says “Do it enough times and it become second nature.” I flew home undetected. I went in a nearby and closed alleyway where no one can see me and transformed back and headed home. Mom came home and wondered if I was ok. She heard the news on the radio and was scared. I told her I was fine and was far away from the place. It wasn’t a total lie; I was far after the accident. I didn’t mention anything about DanDraco, the name Draco named for the form to keep our identity, which isn’t a good name. The news came on.   
“Finally, to see what this DanDraco looks like.” She said. When I came on, Or should I say DanDraco, Mom had a confused face “What the hell? He looks like he’s a teenager! How did he get that armor?” The footage of Andrew, Alex, Nicole, Jen and Selena came on screen. Mom was surprised. “Aren’t those your friends!? They were in danger!?”  
“Technically, I’m friends with two of them, the guys. The blonde named Nicole is Alex’s girlfriend, Jen, the red head, is her friend and the dark hair is Selena. She just plain hates me.” I informed her.  
“Really? You could use some female friends. Wait, Selena? Isn’t that the girl whose ex you fought to protect her?” Mom raised her eye brown. Oh crap. I know this look.  
“Yes…” I said carefully. “What about it?”  
“You saved her and yet she hates you?”  
“Something about her had it under control or some feminist thing. I don’t know. She’s known as the toughest girl in school.” I told her.   
“And do you have any classes with her?” Mom asked. Why is she so fixed on Selena? Is she trying to set us up? She would do that.  
“Only in drama. She’s a grade higher than me.”  
“Ohhhhh, a senor girl. Looks like you have an admirer.” Mom teased.  
“Mom!” I can hear Draco trying to hold in his laughter.  
“Honey, a girl may appear to hate you, but on the inside, she’s in love with you.” She said. I seriously know nothing of women. She studies the scene where I save Selena and Jen. “It seems DanDraco is stealing your woman. I can tell she likes him.”  
“I doubt she can feel emotion.” I say.  
“Don’t say that! She probably has some bad history.” She told me. I haven’t thought of that though. Maybe she never had any friends and this is what happened from that result. I saw a brief scene where I flew and ran away from that Agent guy. Who is he? “Appears he’s camera shy.” The reporter comes back on  
“Who is this man calling himself DanDraco? Is he a hero or just wants the spotlight?” The reporter said. I noticed there was no footage of the Saurian. I’m pretty sure the reporters were there… Then again, my memory of that day was hazy.   
“By the way mom, I’m going on that field trip tomorrow. Just to remind you.” I reminded her. 

The next morning was wet and hazy. I hate the water bucket. Andrew, Alex, Nicole, and Jen came on the field trip. Apparently, all science classes are going.   
“My god, that train thing was scary.” Andrew said on the bus.  
“Why were you on there anyway?” I asked.  
“Alex and Nicole wouldn’t get their asses in gear so we missed the bus and had to take the monorail. Jen and Selena were with us. Where were you?”  
“I walked home; I must’ve been ahead of you guys.” I lied. Alex leads over from behind us.  
“Who was that DanDraco anyway?” He asked  
“I don’t know some millionaire with too much money?” Andrew suggested.   
“Sweet, I’m famous.” Draco said to himself so no one can hear. 

We made it to the space center. When we got off the bus, Alex was reunited with Nicole. Jen and Selena were with her too. They were on another bus. Great, looks like the hater is here. At least I can stay away from her.   
“Oh my god, guys, did you see that DanDraco?” Jen said. Looks like I have a fan. “He’s so dreamy! I want to see that knight again!” Or a stalker. Andrew and Selena seemed annoyed by this. When the tour guide came, everyone was separated in groups. I was with some people along with Andrew and Selena. While the tour guide was showing us around, Andrew and I were talking. Selena was behind us trying to listen. But she didn’t get annoyed by our conversion. She seemed to be able to listen to both us and the guide.   
“You know Jen right?” Andrew asked me.  
“The overly perky redhead that’s starting to get on my nerves?” I responded.  
“Yes, her. She’s like that. But she can be awesome.”  
“Pictures or it didn’t happen.” I told him. I didn’t believe a girl like that is awesome.  
“Well that whole thing with her talking about DanDraco is getting to me too.”  
“Cause she’s turning into a fan girl?”  
“Cause he’s stealing her from me.”   
“Oh, so you like her?” I said.  
“Maybe, but she doesn’t see me. I would do anything to get her to notice.” He said.  
“Even kill DanDraco?” I asked  
“Maybe. I don’t know the guy personally, but still.” He said. Maybe I shouldn’t tell him about Draco and I after all.  
“Can you two shut up? I’m trying to hear.” Selena said.  
“The guy is having his heart almost crushed and you just want to hear a lecture?” I asked her.  
“Yes. I’m interested in this. That and music.” She said.  
“Aren’t you friends with Andrew?” I asked her. “You should care.” Andrew places his hand on my shoulder.   
“Dude, stop, it’s ok.” He told me.  
“No it isn’t.” I told him “I don’t understand you, Selena, how can shut out everyone around you?”  
“I only know Andrew through Jen. I don’t know him personally; therefore, I don’t care for him. And why should I care for those I’m not attached to?” she explained. I was starting to get pissed at her. How can she think like that? Then I remembered how I thought that way. I used to not care what happens to people because I didn’t know them. But my mom taught me that you should care because they are human beings that deserve a chance to live. Draco was feeling strange. I can feel him being shaky. I moved away from Andrew and Selena to see what’s wrong.   
“Draco, what’s wrong?”   
“I sense him. I sense Gemini’s signature.”  
“Where is he?” I asked him.  
“I don’t know. But he’s here. Keep your eyes and ears open.”

We went through past my mom’s wing: research. She waved at me and I waved back.   
“That’s your mom?” Andrew asked.  
“Yea, why?”  
“Just wondering why a random woman would wave at you.” He said. Valid point too. I noticed Selena was giving me the death stare. Why this time? Did it have something to do with my mom? Maybe she has mom issues. Maybe her mom is a terrible mom that doesn’t treat her right. I don’t know. When she stopped and walked ahead of us, I asked Andrew what was up with her. “I don’t know. No one does.”

We sat outside by the lunch tables. Selena was sitting by herself. Normally, I would sit with her, but since she hated my entire being, I sat with Andrew. He had to use the restroom. Alex sat next to me with Nicole and Jen. I asked him what the deal with Selena was. He didn’t know either. But with Jen and Nicole, the only people she has contact with.  
“I don’t know either.” Nicole tells me. “Just it’s very dark and she never wants to talk about it.”  
“Why is she sitting by herself?” I asked. “Your friends with her, shouldn’t she be with you two?”   
“She likes to eat by herself” Nicole says.   
“When I pasted by her usual eating spot, she was crying.” Jen said.  
“What about?” I asked.   
“I don’t know. When I tried to comfort her, she just cursed at me and wanted me out. She’s really scary” Jen tells me. The puzzle is starting to form. But still not complete.   
“She seems interested in you.” Nicole says.  
“OK why do you and my mom say that!?” I tell her.  
“Not in that sense.” She says.  
“Like how when she scares off a guy, they never come back and continue to poke the beast. But you seem braver than the rest. She’s just interested why I guess.” So that’s it: she’s wondering why I’m the only guy to not be afraid. Everyone sees her as some beast that will rip you to pieces if you piss her off. But has she actually fought people? Or they get scared of her through rumors that no one messes with her? What about Jonathon? What made her what to date him in the first place? I asked Nicole that and she said the same thing “I don’t know. She’s a strange one.” I look over to her. Her back against the whole world; not wanting any help from others, mom issues, depression maybe? I remember how I was like that when I found out my dad died. My mom wanted me to see a therapist. I did. After a few sessions, I recovered. Or what she thought was recovered.   
Before I can continue to think, a bright light skyrockets over the main building. Draco moans in pain.  
“Draco, what’s wrong?” I ask  
“It’s him! It’s Gemini!” He responds. When the light fades, I see an armored man with dragon like wings. He looked like me when I synched with Draco. Did Gemini synch with a human too? He was in green armor and had two blades. They were made of what looked like was electricity. His eyes were blurred out by his visor. “He’s in Synch form! He found a human with the same DNA sequence as him!” Draco tells me. I was right. Everyone panics.   
“Who’s that!?” Alex says  
“That looks like DanDraco!” Jen says. Gemini flies down to us. Why us?   
“Guys, get out of here. I’ll get help.” I tell them. I run to get Selena. “You too. Get out of here.”  
“I don’t need your help!” She yells at me. Gemini starts to walk closer to us.  
“You really want to argue now!? Run!” I noticed that Gemini is walking toward Jen. Everyone makes a break for it. I get in Gemini’s way.  
“Aww. Draco is that you?” Gemini says. I recognize the voice of the human he’s using to talk to us.  
“Andrew?” I say.  
“Yes, Gem.” He says as we Synch. I become DanDraco. “It’s me.”  
“Why haven’t taken control of the human?” Gemini asks him. Control?   
“I’m not like you, Gemini. I don’t control people.” Draco tells him.   
“You actually bonded with the human? Well that doesn’t matter. Hand over the Uni key!” Gemini demanded  
“So he wants it too.” I say.  
“Yea, kid, we have to fight with everything we got.”   
“But Draco, I think he’s controlling Andrew…”  
“I know. I sense his DNA signature. We can release his control if we beat him. He can’t focus on controlling his host and fight.” Draco explained.  
“Got it.” I said as I dashed at him and got my sword out and attacked. Gemini took out one of his lightning blades and blocked it.   
“This is the best you have to teach this human, Draco?” He asked. He parried my blade and I used my wings to back away to get distance. Electricity forms around his hands and he launches lightning bolt at him. I dodged them by flying. “Idiot, don’t you know that lightning hits the tallest objects?” A lightning from the sky hits me and I fall down. I see people watching me. I see Alex looking around.   
“Where are Danny and Andrew?” He asks Jen, Nicole and Selena. I noticed Selena looking my way with panic in her eyes. Is she worried about me? Why? She barely knows DanDraco. Maybe the fact that seeing the guy that saved her from falling to death scares her?   
“Seriously, Draco? You had time. Why didn’t you train? Were you getting used to this Earthling’s life routine that you didn’t have time to train?” Gemini asked. When he got in close enough, I swung my blade at him. He blocked it with his gauntlet. “You think I didn’t see that coming? Just wow.” I then pulled out my gun and fired at him. That caught him off guard as I shot him. He flew up after being hit. I didn’t want to use it, but it seems Draconians are harder to kill than humans. “Sneak attack. Nice.” He said. I charged at him and we struck blades.   
“You took control of Andrew! Why!?” I asked  
“The human? Oh yes, I could feel the sorrow in his heart for a loved one. That makes controlling so easy. I just promised I give him the power to get what he wants as long as he served me.” Gemini explained.  
“You ass.” I said as I used my claws to hit him while he was distracted. He screamed in pain as he summoned another lightning bolt. Draco told me before that some Draconians can control some elements: fire, ice, lightning, acid, Etc. I see it coming as he raised his hands in the air to call it down. I fly under him and the lightning hits him. We both fly back to the ground.   
“So you used the fact lightning hits the tallest object against me.” Gemini said while in pain. “Interesting.” He said as he flew up. “I like this kid, Draco. Teach him more advanced moves, and maybe he’ll stand a chance against the rest of the team.  
“Where you going, you coward!?” I yelled at him.  
“Tactical retreat. That way, I can have a stable control of this body.” He explained.  
“That’s just coward’s talk for your running away.” Draco said.  
“Call it what you want, good bye, DanDraco.” He said as he flew away. I tried to catch up but he flew so fast, so much faster than me. He escaped. He escaped with Andrew under his control. I failed to save him.


	5. The Mask

For the next couple of days, I’ve been trying to balance school, life and training. Gemini taking Andrew, taking advantage of his weakness, caused me to be tougher for our next encounter. Draco told me he’ll have to come back. He’s was on direct orders of the Draconian king to never return until the key has been recovered. When I ask Draco about the key, he just says “Let’s just say it creates a power no one can stand against.”  
The Saurian sent scouts to Earth to search for locations for bases. I ran into a couple of patrols. Draco told me to search their bodies for weapons and ammo. I got some ammo for my assault rifle and a new shotgun. I remember how Gemini likes to get in close. This will come in very handy.   
Police don’t know about how Gemini is Andrew. Everyone thinks he either ran away or kidnapped. Police don’t know for sure. They questioned everyone even me. I just told them that the last time I saw him was when he left for the bathroom. Which was true.   
Alex, Nicole, and Jen are pretty upset about Andrew. Selena however, doesn’t care. In fact, I went to her spot Jen told me. She was right, she does cry and eat. Maybe she does miss Andrew?  
Anyway, she still hated me. What else is new? But it got even worse in drama class. How? We were in class one day. The teacher assigned us each a scene to do with a partner. He assigned us partners. Take a guess on which mine is. Yep, Selena. I asked him if I can switch.   
“No.” He said.  
“But, you see, me and her don’t get along.” I told him.  
“Her and I” He corrected me. “And, I know.” He said. I was confused.   
“What? Then why set us up?”  
“Danny,” He began to say. “One of the most important things about acting is to get along with everyone. I noticed how you two never even speak to each other.” He pointed to everyone else. “See everyone? I paired those who either never spoke to each other or never got along.”   
“So you expect me and Selena –“  
“’Selena and I’” He corrected me again. I forgot to say he watches for grammar mistakes.   
“Selena and I” I corrected myself “to get along after this?”   
“Yes.” He said as he packed his things for the bell. “See you next week.”   
As I turned the corner to head for downstairs, Selena grabbed the back of my shirt and turned me around.  
“Look,” She began “I want to get a good grade on this. This changes nothing no matter what Mr. Grant says. So here.” She handed me a sheet of paper. It had her address on it. “Come on Sunday.”  
“What about tomorrow?” I asked  
“I’m doing something tomorrow.” She explained. “I got a scene picked out.” She reached for her bag and handed me our scene. My parts were highlighted. The scene was a fighting scene.   
“How is it even your taste for scenes are also violent?” I asked.  
“Well, I really don’t want to do a romantic scene. Especially with you.” She said giving me the death stare.  
“Good. At least I can be myself in this.” I told her as I walked back downstairs.   
“So, you’re spending Sunday with your mess of a girlfriend.” Draco said from his phone mode.   
“She’s not my girlfriend.” I told him.   
“You sure it’s not that love/hate thing humans do?” Draco asked.  
“I’m sure it’s not that.”  
“Doesn’t look like that to me.” He said. I went down and I saw him again. The same agent that tried to talk to me when Terraflight came: Agent Debbs. He was asking the principle questions. “Kid, remember, he’s not after us. He doesn’t know.” Draco told me.  
“I know. But he could be closing in. Let’s take the bus this time.” I told him. I past by them in the group of people. I overheard them.  
“I’m sure not one of our kids is who you’re looking for.” The principle said.  
“Listen, Gary, the two incidents involved your students: The train wreak and the space center. I have reason to believe that one of those armored guys is here.” He explained.  
“You’re free to investigate. But don’t bother the students.” The principle said as he walked away. Debbs turned around toward me. We lock stares for a quick second and I try to hide deeper in the crowd toward the buses. He must be on to me by now.  
“You panic too much, you know that?” Draco told me.  
“I have good reason to.” I told him. When I got into my seat on the bus, I saw Agent Debbs go to his car. I feel someone grab my shoulder. I flinch and turn around and see Alex.  
“Whoa dude, relax.” He said.  
“Sorry, a bit jumpy.” I told him.  
“I know.” He says. I thought he knew everything.  
“You do?” I asked  
“Yea… you got paired with Selena for your drama scene.” I let out a sigh of relieve. Good, he doesn’t know about DanDraco. “You have every right to be jumpy. She scary.”  
“I wish I knew why she hates me so much.” I said.  
“She hates everyone. She’s hard to figure out.” Alex said. “Hey dude, you want to come with Nicole, Jen, and I to the mall tomorrow? Andrew usually comes with us but…”  
“I get it. Don’t worry, I’ll come.” I said.   
“Good. Thanks.”  
“May I ask you something? Why does Selena take drama anyway?”  
“That I do know, she wants to be a singer and actress.”   
“Really? Her?”  
“Yep. Hard to believe isn’t it?”

I was reading over the scene Selena gave me. It’s a scene where the girl is fighting with her boyfriend, AKA me, about how she’s her own person and she deserves better. Figures she would make me the bad guy.  
“She made you the bad guy? That sucks man.” Draco said.  
“She just plain hates me I guess.” I said.  
“What play is that from anyway?” Draco asked  
“None. It’s a scene written by her. We have to write our own.” I explain to Draco.  
“We have stuff like this back on Dracon. They pair us with Draconians we don’t along with and they make us train together.” Draco tells me.  
“I rather do that than do this with Selena.” I said.

The next day, I went to the mall with Alex, Nicole, and Jen. But guess who Jen brought? Selena.  
“Come on grumpy ass, you need to hang with people.” Jen said. Is she trying to make me miserable by putting her and me within ten feet? Selena sees me.   
“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be rehearsing?” Selena asked angrily.  
“For your information, I rememorized my lines.” I told her.

We wondered around the mall. When Nicole and Jen were trying some clothes on, Alex, Selena, and I were left alone.  
“So since we’re here, might as well rehearse it.” Selena suggested. There wasn’t very much happiness or anything in her voice. But since when is there? I agreed. We managed to get it down. But I barely do any talking. She practically has a monolog in there.   
We sit down and eat in the food court. While we’re there, I noticed Alex staring in one of the food stands.  
“Andrew used to love those…” He said to himself. But we heard it.   
“So?” Selena asks.  
“He was my friend. He was our friend.” Alex told her. Nicole tried to calm him down.   
“I barely knew him. Why should I cry over a person I don’t know?” She was starting to piss me off.  
“But do you have to insult him?” I told her.  
“Danny…” Nicole warned me.  
“You may not have any friends, but that doesn’t mean that you should make the rest of us suffer.” I told her. She gave me the death stare. I wanted her to do that. I want her to hear everything I say. “Why are you even here? No one is stopping you. Just go.”  
“Danny, stop.” Jen tries to tell me.  
“Ok, fine, I will go.” Selena gets up from her seat. “I never liked you anyway, Danny.” She leaves.   
“That was harsh.” Alex told me.   
“She needs to learn.” I said. I feel Draco trying to get my attention. I get up from the table. “I’ll be back guys.”   
“Kid, I sense another Draconian here.” Draco told me.  
“Where?” I asked. I was ready for whatever this one had.   
“That way.” He pointed where Selena went. I knew what this meant. The next human to be controlled is Selena. I went that way. I don’t know why I was in a hurry. But I didn’t want them to win. I turned into a long and empty hallway that leads to the parking lot. She stood there, crying.  
“That idiot…. He knows nothing about me. Nothing about what I went through.” She said.  
“He does seem like a meanie, isn’t he?” I hear a voice from no where.  
“Where are you? Who are you!?” Selena yells out.  
“A friend.” The voice said as I see a Draconian drop from the ceiling and in front of Selena. There was fear in her eyes. The Draconian had a wyvern look. She had Crimson scales.   
“What are you?” Selena asked  
“A Draconian. On a mission.” She said.  
“Who is that?” I asked Draco.  
“Lynx.”  
“I’m here to track a former teammate who stole something from us.” Lynx explained.  
“So why come to me?”   
“I sense some sorrow coming from you. Hate for everyone who don’t know your pain”   
“You don’t know.”  
“Oh I know. They don’t know. Help me, and I shall give you the power to make them understand.” Lynx said.  
“What kind of power?”  
“You aware of DanDraco? That power. The former teammate I’m looking for is him. He synched with a human. He is hiding among them.”  
“What did he steal?”   
“A weapon that can kill an entire planet.” Lynx said. I was surprised. That’s what the Uni key does? It destroys planets? What is Draco planning to do with it?  
“… I’ll help you.” Selena said.  
“Thank you…” Lynx said as she and Selena synched together. Her helmet was in the shape of Lynx’s head with a sharp beck. Her armor was crimson red. She held two katanas. “In fact, I sense him nearby.”   
“Where…?” Selena asked.  
“Let’s force him to come out.” Lynx said as she flew out and landed over the entire mall. Everyone stares at her, wondering who’s up there. Selena throws her katanas and hits the stores. Everyone panics and runs away. “See that, Selena? They don’t know real power. They are yours now.” I see Alex and the others trying to get out.   
“Wait, where’s Danny and Selena?” Alex asked before Nicole forced him out. I synched with Draco and flew up and faced Selena.  
“So you show yourself, Draco.” Lynx says.  
“Why, hello Lynx.” Draco said.  
“It’s Lynxis now.”   
“Let Selena go now.” I tell her. Lynx seemed surprised.  
“Draco, your not controlling him?” Lynx asked.  
“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Draco said. Selena was staring at me. She dashed at me and I blocked it with my sword. We stared into each other’s eyes. She then recognized me. She backed away.   
“Daniel.” She said. “So you’re DanDraco…”  
“Yep, it’s me.” I tell her. “Selena, you have no idea what you’re doing”  
“I don’t care. They don’t know my pain.” She tells me. “Even you don’t understand.”  
“Understand what? What is it, you’re keeping from me?”   
“You won’t get it!!” She said as she threw her sword at me. I fly up to dodge it. She dashes at me and we clash blades. The blade she threw comes back. Draco warns me so I try to get away, but it manages to cut my waist. With my guard down, she tries to finish me. I block it. “Since your DanDraco, I don’t have two enemies, I have one.” I take out my shotgun and blast her. She gets up and throws her sword. It hits my jumpsuit and pins me to a wall. She dashes at me and slashes my hand, not dismember it, but enough to make me drop the shotgun.   
“Just why do you hate me? What is the pain you keep talking about?” I ask. She remains silent. She tries to strike me down but I take out the blade she pinned me with and block her with it. She flies up and I pick up my shotgun and follow. We fly all over the place clashing swords as we go. We land on a nearby rooftop. “Why is it do you cry in that one spot in the schoolyard?” Her eyes widen. She angrily dashes at me.   
“How do you know that!?”   
“Because I seen you. I think I’m starting to get it.”   
“You don’t get anything!”   
“Then why are you such a hard ass!?” I yell. She grins her teeth. “Why do you not care for Andrew!? Why not for anybody!?”  
“You want to know!?” She yells louder at me. “I’ll tell you! My mom was taken from me!” Her mom? “She was my life. Dad was always at his job. My mom took care of me. One day, I was with her when going on an errand at a bank. There was a hold up two men was robbing the bank. My dad is the chief of police. They tried to get them out. My mom had an idea to get the hostages out so the Police can do their thing. It involved distracting them.” I began to see where she was going with this. “She sneaked up on them and wrestled them for the gun. They threw her to the ground…” Her voice began to crack. I saw tears in her eyes. “She knocked a gun from one guy’s hand. It slides over to me. The other man… Shot her. I can still hear that gunshot when I dream. They see me and walk over to me. They see everyone escaped. They get pissed. I panicked. They didn’t see the gun mom slide to me. I pick it up and shot the two of them.” She said as she tried to get over her tears. “I grew up without her, without anyone. I figured the less people I grow attached to, the less pain I’ll get.” I began to see why she is who she is. I looked at her… and I saw… I saw me when my dad died… alone. All I had was my mom. I then remember back at the space center when my mom waved at me. She was jealous that I had my mom and she must have thought I took her for granted. Is that what pissed her off? Everyone taking everything good they had for granted? “No one knows about that… But you won’t live long enough to remember…”  
“…. I know how you feel.” I tell her.  
“What?” She asks. “No, you don’t know!”  
“Yes, I do! My dad was taken from me too!” I yell to get her to understand. Her eyes widen from that. “Before I moved here, I lived in Breez. A town in the Alp Mountains, one of six cities that were discovered. He worked in an observatory. Seeing the stars in the mountains is easier than on the ground. One day, there was an explosion. The observatory blew up, no survivors. I was connected to him too. No one would go near me because of my eye mutation. I had a therapist and they said I was fine. But I’m better in acting than I thought. So if you think for a second, that I don’t know what you’re feeling, you’re wrong!” Her head is down. Trying to make sense of what I said.  
“… So… I’m not alone…” She said.  
“And Lynx!” I get Lynx’s attention. “Draco didn’t betray you! He was framed. I’m helping him clear his name!”   
“… Is this true, Draco?”  
“Yes, it is.” Draco told her. Selena walks slowly to me. When she’s within two inches of me, she looks at my eyes and I stare back. We both stare at each other, but not the death stare… It looked like she found a guy she really likes. I notice her breathing fast and she collapses into me. I grab a hold of her and she bursts out crying.   
“What’s wrong?” I ask.  
“I’m sorry! Ok!? You happy!?” She yells at me. “I’m sorry… for being a bitch about Andrew… to you… I’m sorry.” She said as her voice lowed. 

I helped her home. Her dad was at work so I helped her heal. Lynx was touched by our stories. She had a one-on-one talk with Draco. Draco explained to her. They had the key on lockdown. Draco saw someone stole it. He chased after him. But in the last second, the thief gave him the key and everyone thought it was him. We lead to the conclusion that it was someone on the inside. One of their own betrayed them.  
Selena and I rehearsed our lines. But she yelled at me a lot less.   
“Wait, wait… I can’t do this.” She said.  
“Why?” I ask  
“Because I wrote this when I was pissed at you. I want to edit it to something nicer.” She explained. I looked at the scene. I grabbed a sheet a paper and we started wondering what to write. Eventually, her dad came.   
“I thought you went with your friends at the mall. Are you ok, I heard what happened.” Her dad said. He had somewhat grey hair. He was a middle aged man.   
“I’m fine.” She said smiling. Her dad must not have seen her smile.   
“Who is this?” He looks at me.  
“My partner for a scene I’m doing.”   
“Daniel Knight.” I say as I offer my hand. He studies it for a while and then shakes it.   
“Nice to meet you.” He exits. “Make sure you two don’t do anything. Remember, I’m a cop.” Selena chuckled.   
We finished the new scene. Selena loved it. So did I. With nothing else to do, I noticed she has the same game system I do. We decide to play on it. She beat me. As I went home, her dad told me “Whatever you did to make her smile… thank you.”   
“I just reminded her that she’s not the only one with a dead parent.” I said as I left. I didn’t know it, but I made a best friend that night…. And she is what drives me to keep fighting.


	6. The Fighter

The next day, on Sunday, I was going to go over to Selena’s to finish our act. But before I even left, she was at my door.   
“How did you get my address?” I asked.  
“Alex told me.” She said.  
“How did Alex know?”  
“Nicole told him.”  
“How did—“  
“Do you really want to play this game with me?” She said smiling. I wasn’t getting used to the smile, but its better than her being pissed at me.   
Lynx had agreed to stay with Selena instead of running away. Draco won’t tell me the details of their conversion, but she grew an attachment to Selena. And she was touched by my selfless act to get her to come to her senses. Lynx however, told me in addition to that, she knew Draco for a long time and she wants to help him. While Lynx was explaining this to me, Selena was talking to my mom. The whole time, I wished she didn’t show the baby pictures. When she came back to my room, she was crying.   
“What happened?” I asked her.  
“Nothing. Your mom is great.” She said smiling. Then it hit me, she never grew up with a mother. My mom is the only mother she has.   
I’ll be honest with you, we barely done any rehearsing. We got it down so much because it was based on our conversion yesterday. We spend all day playing video games. She is a touch bugger to beat. Throughout our little “game fight” she moved closer and closer to me. When I was lying on my stomach, she got on top of my back and lied on it.   
“You mad, bro?” She said pinching my cheek as she killed me yet again.  
“Please, you’re on top of me!” I said.  
“Are you saying I’m fat?” She said angrily.  
“No! I’m saying that I can barely see the screen!”  
“You are saying I’m fat.”  
“No!” I said.   
“Relax, Danny, you know I’m kidding.” She pinched my cheek again. When night was ascending, she was getting tired. So she rested her head on my shoulder…. While I was distracted, she killed me again.  
“Aren’t you tired?” I asked.  
“Dude, I’m never tired.” She said. Minutes later, she was in my arms. We were still playing games. She was starting to fall asleep. How I know? I was winning.   
“What was that about you never getting tired?” I asked running in my victory. She lightly slapped me. We heard a car horn.  
“That’s my dad.” She said.   
“I’ll help you.” I said. I expected some retaliation, but she let me help her.   
“Awww. Aren’t they cute?” Lynx said.   
“Meh.” Draco responded. I helped her to her car.   
“Nothing happened, right?” Her dad asked.  
“Dad!” She yelled.  
“Nothing happened, Sir.” I said.  
“Good. Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”  
“Your welcome.”   
At dinner, my mom was asking me questions about Selena.  
“So what you two do?” She asked  
“Played games. She beat me.” I told her.  
“She looks cute.”   
“Yeah…” I said gazing at space. Mom sees my face   
“Ahhhhh. You like her!” She yelled.  
“No, I don’t!” I said blushing.  
“You’re blushing!” Mom said. I took my plate and put it in the dish washer.  
“I’m going to bed.” I said. Mom was smiling as I exited. Maybe I do like Selena. At least she doesn’t hate me. Draco wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.  
“So that’s what humans do when they like each other.” He said referring to an hour ago.  
“Shut up, Draco.” I said.  
“Oh right, humans don’t like to admit they like someone.” Draco said. I went to bed.   
I actually woke up without mom washing water in my face. On the car ride home, she was still wondering about Selena. What is it with mothers and their kid’s crushes? Not that I had one… Forget it.  
“So you got up without me waking you up…” She said. “Is it because you want to meet Selena?”  
“Mom! The two are totally not related!” I said.  
“If you say so.”   
“Can we please stop talking about Selena?”  
“Too nervous about talking about her? Ok. How’s school?”  
“School to.”

When I got into the school, everyone was talking to each other before the bell rang. I found Selena by our gang’s spot.   
“Hey.” She said smiling.  
“Hey.” I said. We stood there blushing having no idea what to say next. Alex looked at us.  
“What the hell is happening? Is Selena actually smiling?” He asked. He had a revelation face. “Did you guys –“ Before he finished, Selena turned toward him and gave him the death stare.  
“Did we what?” She asked   
“Nothing.” He said. She turned back to me and smiled again. To everyone else, she’s the same. To me, she’s just a scared girl. I guess you can say I got a backstage pass to her real emotions.   
We all sat on the benches. Talked about random stuff. Selena sat right next to me and hugged my arm. Alex, Nicole, and Jen couldn’t get their heads around it: Selena being nice. Jen however, was talking about DanDraco.  
“He’s a hero! A cute hero. Look at those muscles.” Jen said. “Those sexy muscles.” I was super weirded out. I can tell Selena was pissed at her.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked. I whispered so no one can here me.  
“She’s trying to get you from me.” She whispered to me.  
“Relax, she’s not my type.” I told her. She hugged my arm tighter.   
“Kid, there’s something bad coming.” Draco told me.   
“A Draconian?” I asked as I reached for Draco in his phone form.   
“No. Just look ahead of you.” He said.  
“Selena Baker!” I heard someone yell. It was Jonathon.  
“Who is this guy?” Lynx asked.  
“My ex.” Selena answered.  
“Ex?” Draco asked.  
“And he has a grudge on me.” I told them. Jonathon started to walk fast toward us. Alex got up from his seat and prepared for any attack Jonathon would throw. Do they have some history?  
“Why does he hate you?” Lynx asked me.  
“Because I stopped him from possibly raping Selena.” I answered.  
“Thank you for that, by the way.” Selena said to me.  
“Selena! After a week, you went to this blue and red eyed loser!?” Jonathon said.  
“Well he seems nice.” Draco said in a low voice.  
“Back off, Jonathon.” Selena said.  
“No! I want you, and I will have you!” he yelled. I stood up ready to defend myself and Selena. Selena stood up too, Ready to fight him. Alex got in between me and Jonathon.   
“Get out of here Jon. No one wants you here.” He said.  
“Get out of my way, Alex. This doesn’t involve you” Jonathon said.  
“Don’t worry, Alex, we got this.” I told him.  
“No, when it involves my friends, it is my business.” He said  
“But I’ve been totally crappy to you.” Selena said.  
“If Daniel here can make you smile, then that gives me hope that you’ll open up for once.” Alex said. Jonathon threw a sucker punch and hit Alex. He fell to the floor.  
“Alex!” Nicole yelled. Everyone in the outdoor area looked at the fight that was about to happen.  
“Hey! Why you do that!?” I asked Jonathon.  
“He got in my way.” He said. He walked up to Selena and me. But Alex grabbed his foot and stopped him.  
“Back off…” He said.   
“When will you stay down!?” Jonathon yelled. Before Jonathon could hit him security came.   
“Stop right there!” One said as he grabbed Jonathon. He was struggling to get out. He was cursing at us. Mainly at me.  
“I’ll get you Daniel! You too Alex! I’m saving some pain for you!” He said as they dragged him away. They offered to help Alex to the nurse, but he refused. Selena and I helped Alex up.   
“You ok?” I asked.  
“No…” He said.  
“First of all,” I said. I turned to Selena “What you see in him?” I turned back to Alex. “Second, what’s the deal with you two?” Alex gets up.  
“Long story.” He said as the bell rang. Nicole went to his side and helped him to class. Selena and I went to our classes.   
At lunch, Alex was silent. Whatever happened between Jonathon and everyone, it wasn’t pretty. At least, Selena answered my question.  
“He was the only guy who managed to get close to my heart. We went out for a while and he made friends with Nicole and Jen. And that means Alex and Andrew too. But I found out he only wanted to get in my pants. And since he wasn’t getting anywhere, he was in many other girls’ pants. So I broke up with him. He got pissed. Then you showed up…“ Selena said looking at me. She then hugged my arm. “… Thank you.”   
“You’re finally welcome” I said. Draco was starting to shake. Last time this happened, Lynx took over Selena. “Draco, is it another Draconian?”   
“He’s near… But I can’t pinpoint it. Be on your guard” Draco said.  
“I think its Leo.” Lynx suggested.  
“But Leo likes to go at it full force.” Draco said.  
“Everyone learns something, Draco” Lynx said.  
“But this is Leo we’re talking about.” He said back.  
“Ok, who’s Leo?” I asked them.  
“He was the full blooded solider. He charges at anything. He’s really good with melee combat.” Draco explained. “So look out, kid.”  
“This time you’ll have someone to help you instead the other way around.” Selena said.  
“But are you ready?” I asked her.  
“Please, I’m always ready.” She said. Across the outdoor area, I saw Agent Debbs. He had some device.  
“You see him too?” Draco asked me.  
“Yep”  
“He’s by where I’m sensing Leo.” Draco told me.

The rest of the day was same old, same old. By the time, we get to drama, we start on our scenes. Mr. Grant tells the class what the scene is about to give us the idea. While this was going on, the principle and Agent Debbs come in. Sometimes, the principle comes in random classes to see if we’re doing what we’re supposed to be doing. So this is supposed to be normal. But with Debbs here, it’s strange. He had his device from earlier today. He must be getting closer to whatever he’s detecting. Is he on to Selena and me? When it was our turn, Selena and I went up and did our scene. Mr. Grant gives the class the introduction on our act: A girl and a guy who hate each other. The girl tells the boy why she hates him and everyone else.  
“You have no idea what I’ve been through!” Selena says starting on our act.  
“I believe I have some idea.” I say following her line.  
“No, you don’t! You want to know why I’m like this!? When I was six, I lost my mom in a bank hold up! She died trying to protect me and the hostages! I grew up without a mother. I see people who complain about how their mothers bother them, and take them for granted. They have no idea what they have till they lose it. But why am I telling you this? You don’t understand.”   
“Yes, I do.” I said calmly.  
“No! You don’t!”  
“Yes, I do!” I said more loudly.   
“How then!?” Selena said as loudly as I did.   
“I lost my dad!” I say loudly. “He died in an explosion in the Space Center when I was five! I had depression for most of my life. My mom never knew about it. I was just really good at hiding it. So don’t you dare say I don’t know how you feel. I know plenty. Your mother died protecting you. Mine died in an accident, without doing any act of remembrance. He was just known as a good father, husband, and scientist. I bet your mother was known as a great mother, wife, and hero for saving those people. So out of the two of us, you’re the lucky one…” I said. I believe I played that part perfectly. Selena was following the script and she looked speechless. Her face was like she was held captive and her knight in shining armor came to rescue her.  
“… So… You do know my pain?” She said as she moved in closer.  
“Yes…” I told her. Selena moves her face away from me and mumbles something. “What?”  
“I’m sorry, ok!?” She said bursting out crying. She collapsed into my arms. After a few seconds, we both separate, face the audience and we both say “Scene.” And took a bow. Everyone clapped loudly, even the principle and Debbs. We both took our seats.  
“Good job, you two.” Mr. Grant said. “Where did you get that scene from?”   
“We made it up.” Selena said.  
“Wow! You two are the only people that made their own script!” Grant told us. “Ok, Candace and Ian, you two are up next.” After we finished, people were asking us if what we wrote was true or not. Selena and I looked at each other. She said “Some of it.”   
“Are you two dating?” One girl asked us. We blushed and didn’t answer because the release bell rang. When Selena and I past by Debbs, his device was beeping. The beeping got my attention and we locked eyes. I took Selena’s hand and walked quickly in the crowd, losing him.   
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“He’s on to us.” I told her.  
“The device detected Draco?” Selena asked me.  
“We don’t know.” Draco answered. “He was paranoid and he bolted out of there.”  
“Thank you for making me look like an insane person, Draco” I said sarcastically. After I said that, Alex passed by, looking sad. “Dude, you ok?”   
“I’m fine.” He said as he went to the bathroom. Draco started shaking again.  
“Danny, I’m sensing him again.” He told me.  
“Me too.” Lynx said.   
“But where is he?” Selena asked  
“In the bathroom with Alex…” I said.  
“… Dude, that sounds so wrong.” Selena told me after I realized what I said. I went in the bathroom and saw Alex washing his hands. I hid by the door so he couldn’t see me. And then we heard a voice.   
“So, you’re letting that brute win?” The voice said. Alex freaked out and looked around the room searching for the voice.   
“Oh my god… the bathrooms are haunted!” Alex said with his hands on his head. At least he hasn’t lost his sense of humor. “My god, Lazaro was right.”   
“No!” The voice said as he barged through one of the stalls. He removed a piece of toilet paper from his feet. He was on his hind legs. He was as tall as Draco and had darkish orange scales. His lower arms were bigger than Draco’s. He did say he was good at melee combat.   
“You know, after that, you’re not scary.” Alex said “But even so, what the hell are you!?”  
“I’m a Draconian. A being from a planet far away solar system. I am here on a mission, Alex.” The Draconian said.  
“Yep. That’s Leo.” Draco said. Selena went up next to me.   
“What’s happening?” She asks.  
“Leo is here.” I told her.  
“How you know my name?” Alex asked  
“I have seen what happened this morning. How that ‘old friend’ beat you in a unfair fight.” Leo explained. “And I’ve been there too.”  
“I doubt it.” Alex said. Leo gets in closer to Alex  
“I’ve been in the military of my planet for years. Many of our allies have betrayed us. Most were my friends. I experienced that too many times.” Leo explained in a angry voice.   
“… Ok maybe you do know.” Alex said. “But why come to me?”  
“Because the same thing happened: an ally I thought was my friend betrayed us and stole a weapon we took from our enemies. It’s a weapon of massive power.” Leo said. He must be talking about the Uni key. “He found refuge with a human and he uses the synch. He merged with him. He is what you humans call DanDraco.”   
“But he’s a hero.” Alex said.  
“Maybe he’s letting the human use his power he’s here just to trick him.” Leo said. I never thought of that. Is Draco using me? “You have the same DNA signature as me. We can merge and take back the weapon and I can give you the power to fight that man.” Alex remains silent for a while.   
“… Ok. I will.” Alex agreed.   
“Thank you.” Leo said as they synched. Alex gained orange armor, giant gauntlets. Those gauntlets had fire spiting out of them.   
“Jonathon. You will pay.” Alex said as he headed for the door. Selena and I got out of the way. Alex charged though the door. He didn’t see us and he headed to the front of the school. At the same time, Debbs was at the base of the stairs and he saw Alex.  
“I knew it! There was alien activity here! I got to alert The Guard!” Agent Debbs said as he took out his phone. He saw me and Selena and went up to us. “You two get out of here. It’s not safe.” He then went after Alex.   
“We’re not leaving are we?” Selena asked me.   
“Of course not.” I said. I grabbed Selena’s hand and we went in the bathroom so we can synch. That sounds so wrong doesn’t it? I turned into DanDraco and Selena turned into Lynxis. We went after Alex. Alex was outside. Everyone was panicking. Alex saw Jonathon, who was crapping bricks. As much I wanted to see him pummeled, I need to help. Alex was about to punch him with the giant gauntlets. I tackled him before he can attack. He rolled back and got up.   
“Draco…” Leo said.  
“Hello, Leo.” Draco said. Selena flew and landed next to me and took out her blades.   
“Lynx?” Leo said “What are you doing?”  
“We got it wrong, Leo, Draco isn’t the traitor.” Lynx explained to him.  
“Please, we both saw him with the key.” Leo said  
“He was framed!” Lynx yelled at him.  
“Lynx, you just fell for his charms. We all know you have a crush on him.” Leo argued. Both Selena and I were silent. Draco was blushing.  
“…. Wait what?” He asked.  
“Let Alex go, Leo.” I told him.  
“So you let the human in control, Draco. Just as I thought.” Leo said. “And in this form, it’s Leonis. Alex, you know what to do.”  
“Another friend betrayed you. This world is full of back stabbers.” Alex said as he charged at us. His fists were covered in fire. I tried blocking the attack with claws. But Alex pinned me to the ground. Selena threw her sword at him. He flew up and dodged it. The sword was stuck in a wall. I took out my assault rifle and fired at Alex. He blocked it using his gauntlets. Selena tried to get her sword out but it was stuck. Alex charged at her. He was too fast to stop. He pinned Selena to the ground.   
“Sel—“ I stopped myself. I remembered that her identity is secret. “Lynxis!”  
“Stop, DanDraco.” Alex said. “Hand over the Uni key. Or your girlfriend gets it.”  
“Alex, you say you’re all about defending your friends, right?” I told him. “You’re doing the very thing Jonathon does!” Alex’s eyes widen with realization. He lets go of Selena.   
“Wait…” He looks at his hands. “I’m becoming him.” Selena kicked him off and flew towards me, hurt. I hold on to her.   
“You ok?” I asked.  
“Yes.” She said smiling. “Now.” I didn’t know what she was implying because of the fight. But looking back, it was completely clear. I put her down.   
“Find some cover; a real fight’s about to happen.” I tell her. She nods in agreement. I confront Leonis. Alex gets a hold on himself.  
“Ok, DanDraco.” He says griping his hands. “Let’s settle this in a fair fight.” I nod. We both charge at each other. I released my claws and we got into a gridlock. Fire was spiting out of his gauntlets. He threw me up in the air and charged at me with fists of fire. I took out my shotgun and fired some shots. He blocked it with gauntlets and threw me to the ground and I crashed. He grabbed my neck.  
“Now the key.” Leo said.   
“Alex!” We heard a voice from no where. It was Nicole.   
“Nicole?” He asked himself.  
“Look around you, Alex. You’re destroying everything!” She yelled. How did she know it’s Alex? Well, I have been yelling ‘Alex!’ the whole time. Alex looked around.   
“No, I’m getting back something this man stole from the Draconians.” He said.  
“I don’t know what’s going on.” Nicole started “But you’re not the man I know.” While Leonis was distracted, I took out my shotgun and shot him at point blank. The force alone was enough to blast Leo out of him. They desynced. I caught Alex and flew towards Nicole and gave Alex to her.   
“He’ll be fine.” I told her.   
“Thank you.” She said. I went back to Leo.  
“You’re a good fighter DanDraco. You taught this boy well, Draco.” Leo said  
“Your still not going to believe me, are you?” Draco asked.  
“No, I won’t. I’ll be back” Leo said as he flew up and escaped. I could’ve gone after him but we heard sirens. I remembered Selena and went to get her. She was there in pain though.   
“You ok?” I asked her as I picked her up.  
“Yes. I’m just tired” She said. As I picked her up I flew past Debbs and we lock eyes for a second. I also saw Selena’s father.   
“Dad…” Selena said. 

I flew her back to her house and rest her on her bed. She desynced form her Lynxis form.   
“I have to get home before my mom worries about me.” I said as I set her on her bed.  
“I know. You should get out before my dad gets here and gets the wrong idea.” She said. I turned and walked to the window. I turned back to her.  
“See ya, tomorrow.” I told her.  
“Wrong, you’ll see me tonight online where I get to beat your ass.” She said. I cracked a smile.  
“We’ll see.” I said as I flew out.  
“So what’s that about her not your girlfriend?” Draco asked.  
“Shut up, Draco.” I told him. “By the way, what is the Uni key?”  
“Since you told me to shut up, I’m not going to answer” Draco said. I flew home. Wondering what was right and wrong.


	7. The Puppeteer

Uni key, Uni key, Uni key. That’s the whole reason for this fight isn’t it? I want to know the object Draco’s protecting. I don’t even know what it looks like. All I know is that it can destroy planets. Gemini, Lynx, Leo. All were Draco’s teammates and friends. Only Lynx joined us because according to Leo, she has a crush on Draco. But if someone framed Draco, who was it?   
My mom was panicking when she saw the news report.  
“At your school!? Where were you at the time!?” She asked me.  
“I took Selena home, and then I went here.” I told her. That moment, her mood changed from worried to… like one of those looks your parents give you when they think you like someone.  
“Oh, you took her home.” She said  
“Nothing happened.” I told her. She raised her eyebrow.  
“I’m serious!” I told her  
“Ok, I believe you.” She said defensibly.   
Later that night, I asked Draco who was left.   
“Two more: Sags and Hydra.” He responded.  
“Anything I should know about them?” I asked   
“Sags is our infiltrator. She can hide herself well. She’s also the sniper. Hydra is our medic. She controls ice and is good with the spear.” Draco explained  
“Both girls? Draco, you dog.” I teased  
“What’s that suppose to mean?” He asked. His faced looked like he had no idea what I meant.  
“Nevermind.” I said as I went to bed. 

The next day, on a Friday at school, I saw Alex was getting better. However, he had no recollection of what happened yesterday. Nicole explained to him that he was being controlled by “An alien”   
“And then DanDraco came and saved the day.” Jen finished for Nicole.

Selena’s father picked her up instead of the bus. He was worried about Leo’s attack so he was concerned about Selena. He decided to pick me up as well. My bus was late so he offered a ride.  
“You don’t have to, I’ll walk.” I told him.  
“No, no. I’ll drop you off. Your Selena’s friend.” He said. “Her only friend.” He said under his breath. Selena gave him a light slap. I decided to get in the back seat with Selena. “Selena, you don’t want shotgun?” He teased  
“Dad….” She said. Her dad chuckled and drove on. 

“So Daniel, I hear your mom is a researcher at the space center.” Mr. Baker asked.  
“Uh, yeah, she is.” I responded.  
“Selena talks an awful lot about you.” He said.  
“Dad!” Selena yelled. She was blushing.  
“What?” Her dad said all innocently.   
Just then, there was traffic. Everyone was outside their cars and yelling at each other.  
“What’s going on?” Mr. Baker asked.   
“Kid,” Draco whispers to me.  
“What is it?” I ask him silently.   
“I’m sensing a Draconian near here.” Draco said   
“You think he’s causing this?” I asked.  
“Most likely” Lynx said from her phone mode. I had to get out and investigate.  
“Uh, sir, I’m just going to walk from here.” I told Mr. Baker.  
“You sure you want to do that?” He asked me.  
“I’m sure. I can take care of myself.” I told him as I got out.  
“Sorry if I can’t come.” Selena told me. To her father, she was talking about to her place. To me, she was talking about helping me fight whoever’s here.  
“It’s ok.” I told her.  
“Bye.” She said as I closed the door. I waved bye back at her. I saw her smile.  
I went to a nearby alley and synched with Draco and went on the rooftops. I looked around and saw a black and silver person on a tall building looking at the traffic.  
“Who’s that?” I asked  
“No… That’s Duo.” Draco said.  
“Who’s he?” I asked him.  
“My mentor.” He said. “What’s he doing in a place here? He’s too far up the ranks to do grunt work.” Duo then glances our way. He found us. He flies over to us.  
“Well, well, well. There you are Draco.” Duo said. He was black and silver. He didn’t control a human like the others did. He wore a black almost ripped cape. “And you must be his ‘partner’…” He put his finger on his chin like he’s thinking. “DanDraco is it?”  
“Why are you here, Duo?” Draco asked.  
“Just seeing how your doing.” Duo said.  
“You’re here because you’re tired of the other’s failures?” I asked.  
“In a way, yes.” Duo said. “And screwing up these traffic systems are pretty fun.”  
“So you were behind that.” I said. “Quit it before someone gets hurt” Duo sighed.  
“Fine.” He said as the traffic lights changed. “Now, that key.” He said as he took out a long spear.  
“I don’t remember you having that.” Draco said.  
“I recently came about it.” He said as he charged at us. I was caught off-guard and dodged. But he scratched my armor. “Nice reflexes. You trained him well, Draco.”   
“I know, I’m awesome.” Draco said back. I took out my draconian sword and striked back. He blocked it with his spear. He parried my blade and swings his spear. It hit my chest plate. That spear is dangerous. I’ll have to attack from a distance. I took out my assault rifle and shot at him. He charged at me again deflecting every bullet that came his way. I switched to my shotgun and shot him when he got close enough. Before I shot, he jumped over me and hit my shoulder. When he landed, I shot him in the back.   
“Ugh.” Duo groaned. “Nice. You knew I couldn’t block an attack when I landed.” He said as he flew up. I followed him. I took out my sword. We clashed swords. But my shoulder hurt a little from his attack earlier. “I had enough of this.” He said as he release from the clash and pointed his spear at me. Energy came from it and shot at me. It was so strong, I hit the ground. I tried to get up. He looks down at me. I see he has his finger on his ear like he’s talking into an ear piece. “I don’t think we should keep going.” He finally said.  
“What?” I asked  
“You’re too weak. Get stronger. Two more Draconians are left. By then, you should be stronger.” He said as he flew away. That’s it? He just left? He’s not even going to even take the key from us? What’s his deal?   
I look down in the street and saw Selena and her dad made it out. I decided to fly back home. On the way, Selena called me. My helmet serves as a phone too, apparently.   
“You found out what caused those traffic lights to go out?” She asked  
“Yea, it was a Draconian by the name Duo.”  
“Duo!?” Lynx yelled.  
“Yes, Lynx, he’s here.” Draco explained.  
“And you beat him?” She asked.  
“No, he beat us then ran.” I said.  
“Why would he do that?” Selena asked.  
“I don’t know.” I said angrily. “He’s planning something….” I said.  
“Baby, relax, at least you lived.” She said.  
“Selena, you don’t get it—“ Wait a sec. “--, did you just call me ‘baby’?” Selena was quiet for a second.   
“…. No.” She said. I flew down to a nearby alley near my house and transformed back to normal. I had my phone in my hand. I walked back to the house.  
“You did just call me ‘baby.’” I said.  
“No, I didn’t, so he just left?” She said to cover her tracks.  
“Selena, don’t change the subject.” I said.  
“Ok, dad, I’m coming.” She said to her dad. “I have to go, Danny.” She hanged up.   
“Draco, she did call me ‘baby’ right?”   
“Don’t drag me into this.”


	8. The Infiltrator

For most guys, girls calling them “Baby” wouldn’t be a big deal. But what happened earlier made me realize how quickly Selena and I are becoming. Since my father’s death, I’ve been driving people away; afraid of losing them. Usually my eye mutation drives them away. But Selena isn’t driven away…. With this new life of being DanDraco, she’s in danger. The fight with Leonis had her injured and I could barely fight off Duo. The enemies are getting stronger. It’s only a matter of time before Selena or everyone might get hurt because of me.   
Andrew paid for my weakness. Alex too. So did Selena. Why them? Why my friends? Is there some connection?   
The next day, when I entered the school, I saw agent Debbs in the middle of the hall with his device out.  
“God damn it, where is it?” He asked himself.  
“Crap he’s looking for us.” I told Draco  
“Kid, you’re being paranoid” Draco told me. I tried to sneak pass him.  
“Hey, you!” Agent Debbs called me.  
“You’re on your own, Kid!” Draco told me. I’m totally screwed. He comes up to me. I was scared shitless. He figured out I’m DanDraco and he’s going to arrest me, or draft me into the army so I can become a super solider, or take me to his agency’s lab and cut me open. He gives me a serious look like in a crime drama where the cop is interrogating the subject.   
“Have you seen anything strange around here?” He asks me.  
“Depends on what you mean.” I tell him.  
“You know, like aliens-taking-over-the-world weird?” He says.  
“Besides that attack on school earlier, I haven’t.” I tell him.  
“But you’ve been at the space center. Not to mention someone of your description was seen at the monorail and mall incident. It surely wasn’t an accident you were at those incidents.” He explains. Shit, he’s on to me. What should I do? My only option is to try to act innocent. In other words: lie.  
“I don’t know how all that connects to me. Wrong place, wrong time?” I said. Debbs studies me. He’s not buying this. He knows it’s me; how many people in crime dramas say “Wrong place, wrong time”?  
“… Well alright.” He finally says. His device starts beeping rapidly. “Haha! I got its tail!” He says as he runs off. That was close. Whatever that thing is detecting, it saved my ass.   
“Saved by the beep.” I told Draco.  
“I think I know what that device does.” Draco told me.  
“What makes you think that?” I asked.  
“It somehow detects Draconian DNA.”   
“How?”  
“It was beeping right when I was sensing one.”   
“There’s a Draconian here?”  
“I believe so.”  
“Wait, why didn’t that detector detect you?”  
“Probably because this mode protects my identity. But be on your guard, kid.”  
That conversation with that Agent stopped me from seeing the guys. Throughout the morning, the lights kept dimming. That usually doesn’t happen. But maybe it has something to do with the Draconian that is here.  
By lunch, I met up with everyone outside. Selena was blushing when she saw me. Our last call made everything awkward. Now I think of it, when we hanged out, we were acting like a couple. She always had her arm around me and vice visa. I always liked it though. In hindsight, we’re both clingy to each other.  
“So…” we both say to each other. Alex and Jen look at us like this is the climax of a movie.  
“So when will you guys go out already?” Alex asked us. We both gave them the death stare.   
“Ok, so about yesterday” Selena begins.  
“Relax.” I interrupted her. I sat by her. “So you have a nickname for me, I’m not panicking about it.” She let out a big sigh of relief.  
“Oh thank God. Do you know how long this kept me up because I thought I scared you?” She explained  
“Please. I’m not afraid of anything.” I said.  
“Thank you.” She said as she wrapped her arms around me.  
“So you two are going to keep being friends but you’re going to act like you’re a couple.” Alex said. “Yea, that totally makes sense.” Nicole came and threw her stuff down on the table. “Babe, you ok?”   
“Yea, I’m fine!” She yelled.   
“Her parents are having a falling out.” Jen explained.  
“It’s probably because of me.” Nicole said.  
“What makes you think that?” Alex asked  
“Because I can hear them from my room. My guitar lessons, college fees, the cost of my braces are raping their wallets. My job isn’t getting enough money to pay for them.” Nicole explained. Alex tried to offer some money from his job. I ask Selena why she’s playing the guitar. Apparently, both Selena and she are in a band. Selena is the lead singer.  
In drama, we were doing theater games. Selena and I plus about 6 other people played a game called bang. One guy in the middle of a circle of people shoots one person, and that person has to duck while the two people on their sides shoot each other. Last one to say “Bang!” is out.   
I got out on a slip up. This game is fast pace and hurts your calves. Draco was sensing the Draconian again.   
“I sense it nearby.” He told me.  
“Where?” I asked.   
“In the bathroom.” Draco told me.  
“What is with you guys and the bathroom?” I asked him. Selena was in the final two. They were going to do a western dual style of thing. I asked Mr. Grant to use the bathroom so I can investigate. When I left, I’m pretty sure I saw a “where you going” look form Selena.   
I went to the bathroom. I ran into Nicole.  
“Hey.” We said to each other. She went into the ladies restroom, and I went into the males. But Draco stopped me.  
“Wait. Not here.” Draco said.  
“What?” I asked  
“Ok, kid, don’t freak out, because I’m sensing it in the women restroom.”  
“What!? Draco, I can’t go in there!” I told him.  
“Well, you’re going to let a Draconian control an innocent girl?”   
“But I could get into serious trouble. That’s how perverts end up in prison.”  
“Well I’m not.” Draco materializes into his normal form and went into the girl’s bathroom. I grabbed his wing to get him out.  
“Draco, wait! You can’t just go in there!” I tried to get him out.  
“Kid! Shhh. Look.”   
“Are you serious!? I’ll go to prison for sure.”   
“Not that! The Draconian’s here.”  
“What?” I looked inside and saw a black and silver Draconian looking at Nicole. Crap, I can guess where this is going.   
“Synch on.” She said. They combined. Already? What did we miss? Nicole got black and silver armor. Her shoulder plate had a cape extending out of it. Her visor extends farther to her side of her head unlike mine. Why did she agree to this? With Andrew, it was to prove he was better than DanDraco. With Selena, it was because no one understood her. With Alex, it was because he felt weak. What about Nicole? To prove she’s not useless? She quickly turned into my direction. A bow and arrow materializes out of her hand and she shot one at me. It hit my shirt and pinned me to the wall.  
“Shit. It’s Sags.” Draco said.  
“The infiltrator on your team?” I asked  
“Yep. Skilled with sniper rifles and bows.” He came to me and removed the arrow. Nicole comes out of the bathroom.  
“… Daniel?” She said. Wait; is part of her in control? Same thing happened with Selena. “So, you’re the one harboring the traitor.”   
“Nicole, don’t listen to Sags. Draco is innocent.” I reasoned with her.  
“In this form, I’m known as Sagittarius: The archer.” She said as she raised her bow and launched it. Draco caught it in midair and threw it. We both synched and formed DanDraco. Nicole dematerializes her bow and claws come out of her gauntlets. I formed my sword.   
She launched herself at me and attacked. She’s way faster than I thought. She caught me off-guard and scratched my arm. I quickly block the next strike with my sword. I materialize my shotgun and tried to fire at point blank; she injured my left arm which hurt when I lift it up. She used that slow down to her advantage and flips over me and slashes her claws. They hit my left arm that was holding my shotgun and I let go of it and held my arm. Those claws are sharp as diamond swords. We both stuck swords but my left arm was dangling in the air. It hurt when I moved. She kicked me during the clash and pinned me to a wall. She came closer and pointed her claws at me.   
“Where is the key, Draco?” said a voice from Nicole’s touch screen. Probably Sags.  
“I’m can’t give it to you!” Draco yelled.  
“What’s the problem? Just give to us and we’ll let you go.” Sags said.  
“I can’t let you use it for military gain. It needs to be destroyed.” Draco said.  
“It could end the war!”  
“We can’t control it!” Draco said.  
“Hey!” We both turned and saw Agent Debbs. In my moment about to die, he shows to my rescue. He is a cop. He’s my best bet right now. “I knew DanDraco was behind these incidents! And you have a partner!” He takes out his gun. “You two are under arrest!” Sagittarius’s other claw pops out and she throws what looks like a throwing knife. The claws must act as throwing knives. The knife hit the bullet hole of the gun. Debbs looks at his gun.   
“Uhhhhh….” He stares at us. “I think a tactical retreat is in order.” Debbs runs away. Probably to call for back-up. Well. I’m dead.  
“Where were we?” Nicole asks. I can’t believe no one has heard us. Where the hell are the security guards?   
“You were going to let us go?” I asked. She laughs lightly.  
“No.” She put the claw in front of my neck. A katana from nowhere comes in between us. Nicole backs away and the katana hits the floor.  
“You did not just hit on my man!” Selena yelled in her Lynxis form.   
“’My man’?” I asked. She blushes  
“I couldn’t think of a better catchphrase, alright!?” She yells. Nicole turns to her. “Nicole?”   
“Sags?” Lynx asked  
“Why, it’s another traitor. Truly a great love story.” Sags said.   
“We’re not in love!” Draco and Lynx yelled at the same time. Sagittarius arms herself with her bow and arrow and fires at Selena. She cuts it with her sword and charges at her. The bow dematerializes and her claws form. Their blades clash over and over.   
“I believe you humans call this a ‘catfight’” Draco says. “Aren’t you going to join?” I get up and check my knees.  
“Yep, I got knee-pads.” I said.  
“Why?” Draco asked  
“Don’t want an arrow to the knee.” I said.   
“Nicole, why are you doing this!?” Selena asked her  
“This will help me pay for everything.” She answered  
“What you plan to do with it? Rob banks?” she asked  
“That’s an option. With stealth, I can go in and out. No one’s going to miss a few hundred bucks when they have millions hundred dollar bills.” Nicole said. She flips backward and fires arrows at us. I fly low and attack her with my sword. She uses her bow to block it.   
“You can’t do that!” I reasoned with her.  
“What else should I do? My parents are about to go bankrupt. This is the only way!” She yelled.  
“How do you know that Sags with keep her promise to you?” I told her.  
“Better than doing nothing!” She yelled.  
“She’s using you. She only wants to get the Uni Key from Draco! Once she gets it, she’ll be able to control you!” I tell her.  
“Don’t listen to him.” Sags tells her. “He’s afraid of the power you have.”   
“It happened to Andrew!” I tell her. Her eyes widen.  
“Wait what?” She asked.  
“Don’t listen!” Sags yelled  
“One of the Draconians took control of him promising him power!”  
“Was he… The guy that attacked us in the space center?” She asked  
“That was him.” I tell her.   
“It was necessary for us to get the Uni Key” Sags tells us.  
“Not just him, but Lynx tried to control Selena too.” I say  
“The mall…” She said under her breath.  
“And Alex.” I tell her. Her eyes widen even more. “Remember when he was being corrupted by the power. That will be you!”  
“No…”  
“Yes!” I yell “And look what it is doing to you now! You’re attacking your best friend! Is power worth it?” She lowers her head. After a long silence, she says  
“Get out…”   
“What?” Sags asked  
“Get out!” She yells. Her armor dematerializes and Sags gets forced out.  
“How did you?” Sags asked  
“Get out.” Nicole says to Sags. “I’m not winding up what almost happened to Alex or to Andrew.” Sags looks at her, than to us. She flies and escapes. Selena and I desynch and head up to Nicole just when the bell rings. 

Debbs’s backup came a little too late. But he didn’t expect us at least. Selena, Nicole, and I walked to the buses. Nicole now knows who DanDraco and Lynxis are. She promised to keep our secret. Selena left with her dad. Nicole and I go on our bus. Apparently, Alex left home early.   
“You changed her you know.” She tells me.  
“Who?” I ask even though I know the answer.   
“Selena… She was always lonely and hated everything and everyone.” She tells me.  
“Yea, I know that.”  
“But you don’t know how much you affected her.” She tells me. “She used to write heavy metal stuff. And I mean really heavy metal. But after that mall thing she started to light up. I think it has something to do with you.”  
“I don’t think it’s me.”   
“Come on! You two have been holding each other since that day! You’re practically going out and yet you say you’re not?” She says. I don’t know what our relationship is. I remain silent. “But I guess it doesn’t matter if you two are officially going out or not. Point is: you two like each other.”  
“Ok, I never have been in this situation before, ok?” I tell her. “This is my first real relationship.”  
“Well, I guess you keep doing what you’re doing.” She says. “Oh! You should come and see our concert!”  
“You guys do concerts?”  
“Well it’s at a local bookshop type of thing. But it’s a gig. Trust me, she’ll love you there.”  
“I’ll go.” I say.  
“Good… and who knows, you two could have backstage together.” She winks at me.   
I never have been more speechless.


	9. The Mother

“So Selena’s in a band.” My mom said as we ate dinner. I told mom that Selena will play at a bookstore. I think it was called border something? Anyway, mom was more interested what I think of Selena in a band. “You’re not threatened by her?”  
“I was when I met her, but now I’m completely used to it.” I told her.  
“I meant are you threatened that she’s a big time singer?” Mom asked me.  
“Why would I be threatened?” I asked.   
“Well, she is in a band, so that means she’s popular, and if she’s popular, she’ll attract more boys and…” Mom made a hand circling motion. I finally understood.  
“Mom! That won’t happen!” I told her.  
“Ok.” She said as she looked away and ate her food. I know this. This is her ‘yeah, right’ face. She knows something I don’t. “She seems to like you anyway.” I nearly choked on my meatball.  
“Wait what?” I asked.   
“Nothing. I said too much.”  
“How do you even know this?” I asked  
“Girls tell each other everything, honey.” She said. “By the way, do you even know how old she is?” I choked on my second meatball.  
“Uhhhh...” I said. I never even thought about that. It never even crossed my mind. She’s a grade above me so she’s a Senor. “I think she’s 17 like me?” I guessed. Mom chuckled. “What’s so funny!?”  
“Ask her tomorrow.” She grinned.

The next day, I went to the bookstore. The name still escapes me. Draco has been getting headaches since this morning. Maybe he’s sensing another Draconian nearby. Draco claims it’s a regular headache. But I’m still not sure. There was one more Draconian we haven’t faced.   
I got to the bookstore early. To the right as I entered, I saw the stage. Next to it was a coffee counter. The bookstore itself was huge. Rows and rows of books filled the place. I saw Selena, Nicole, and Jen setting up the stage. I walked up to them.   
“Danny!” Selena yelled as she ran towards me and jumped in my arms. I nearly fell to the floor because I didn’t see it coming. Nicole and Jen were surprised to see her do that. She never did that with anyone; even Jonathon.   
I helped them out with the set up. I wanted to ask how old Selena was. But I seen enough sitcoms to know if you ask a girl how old they are, something bad happens. So I did the most sensible thing: I asked Nicole.  
“Nicole!” I yelled her as soon as Selena went to get some wires. Nicole turned in my direction. “How old is Selena?” After a long awkward silence, she burst out laughing.   
“Wait.” She said as she tried to recover. Right when she was done, she continued laughing. “You seriously don’t know?”   
“How am I supposed to know?” I asked her.  
“Ask her.”   
“What if she gets mad?”   
“Why would she get mad?”  
“Because she’ll think I don’t know her at all.” I told her.  
“You’re so paranoid. Dude, don’t believe what sitcoms say. They are total crap. Just ask.” Nicole told me.  
“I’m with the blonde ninja on this.” Draco said. He’s been calling her that since the Sags incident. In her Sagittarius form, she was an infiltrator – A ninja basically. And since Nicole’s blonde, he’s been calling her “the blonde ninja”. How else he get that idea? I’ve been letting him on the internet too much. “I’ve seen some of those Earth sitcoms and they make no sense whatsoever.”  
“What you don’t have TV on your planet?” Nicole asked.  
“Nope. We’ve been too busy killing Saurians to make anything relaxing.” Draco said. Selena came back with some wires and plugged them in. Nicole looked at me and moved her head toward Selena. She was telling me to ask her.  
“Selena, can I ask you something?” I asked  
“Yeah, what?” She asked.   
“How old are you?” As soon as those words escaped my lips, I expect her to turn around and gut me with a spoon.   
But instead, she said “19.”  
“Wait, what?” She’s 19!? That’s two more years older than me! She’s already practically an adult.  
“I’m 19” She said looking at me like I’m a idiot. “It’s kind of obvious.”  
“How the hell is it obvious!?”   
“Dude, my dad let me stay with you alone. He knows I’m an adult and I have to live with any mistake I make.” She said. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. So what is sleeping with me a mistake? I feel so hurt. She realized why I was raising my eyebrow. “Wait, that’s not what I mean! I meant like if I got pregnant or something!” I decided to do what my mom does and be sarcastic. I turned around and fiddled with the cords a little.   
“It’s ok, I get it. I’m not good looking.” I said sarcastically.   
“… You’re being sarcastic again, aren’t you?” She asked.   
“Maybe.” I said cracking a grin. “But how come your 19 and still in high school?” I asked  
“I got held back a few times in 3rd grade.” She answered.

A few hours later, the place was full. Nicole and Selena were ready to play. Jen however, is missing. She’s not in the band, but she’s going to miss the show. I told Selena I would look for her.  
“Please, come back before it starts, I want you to hear this song.” She told me.  
“I will. It’s not like I’m going to be fighting Saurians.” I said.

I looked around the store and eventually went in the bathroom area. Draco instantly got a headache.   
“You ok, Draco?” I asked  
“No. There’s a Draconian here.” He said.  
“Are you kidding me? The bathroom area again!? What is with you Draconians and the damn bathroom!?!?!” After my little ranting speech, I realized something: Jen is in there. God damn it. I put my ear on the girl’s bathroom door. Right when I did, someone from the guys’ bathroom saw me and we had one big awkward silence. “It’s not what it looks like”  
“Whatever dude, that’s just sick.” The guy said as he left  
“I’m not doing that!” I yelled. Too late, he was gone. I put my ear on the door again. I could barely hear anything. But I heard a loud noise. It sounded like when Draco and I merge. The next thing I remember is an explosion.

I get up and I’m freezing cold. I also hear something on the speaker system. The show is about to start. In front of me, was another Draconian fusion. She was blue, red hair extending down to her middle of her back. What appeared to be fins where on her helmet – which was shaped like a dragon’s head – gauntlets, and boots. She had wings like most of the Draconians I’ve faced. In her hand, was a trident. I remembered when Draco told me that some Draconians can control elements. Leo was fire, Gemini was electricity, this must be ice.   
“Ahh, Draco. That was fast.” She said. I recognized the voice. My theory was correct, it’s Jen. I merged with Draco quickly.  
“Ugh, Hydra.” Draco said.  
“No, now I found a human, I’m Hydrus.” She said placing her right hand on her chest as though she was royality.  
“If you want the key, the answer is no.” Draco said. While they were talking, I tried to listen to the speaker. It was playing Selena’s song. I tried to make out the lyrics but Draco and Hydra’s talking made it hard.   
“Fine, I’ll take it from you!” She said as she slammed her trident in the ground and trapped my feet in ice.   
“Kid, why aren’t you focusing!?” Draco yelled at me.  
“Sorry, I’m trying to hear the song.” I told him.  
“Are you kidding me!?” Draco yelled.  
“So you’re not in control of him?” Hydra said.   
“Yes, I heard that enough times from the others.” Draco said. Hydra came over to me and pointed the trident at me.   
“Kid, hand over the –“ She was about to finish until she paused and said something else entirely. In fact, her tone changed to Jen’s voice. “Ugh, my head.” She Look around her and noticed the armor. “The hell…? What am I wearing?”  
“Draco, What happened?” I asked him.  
“She doesn’t have full control of her actions.” Draco explained. “Hydra knew about synch theory, but she obviously doesn’t understand how to get in control.”   
“DanDraco? Why am I—“ She gripped her head again and her voice changed to Hydra’s. “—How did she get the drop on me!? Leo said humans were easy to control.” I can see Hydra fighting Jen for the body. “I’ll let do what you want later, let me get what I – No! I want to do it myself!” She yelled again. Hydrus slapped herself in the face. What was she talking about? All the Draconians offered something to everyone. What did Hydra offer Jen? “Finally, I think that shut her up. Now hand over the key.” Hydra got pissed and attacked at me. While she was attacking, I was able to hear the song, but it was hard with Hydra attacking me. All I could make out was this:

 

I thought I was all alone.  
I thought I was the only one who carried this much slack.  
It was eating me alive  
Everyday, it kept on getting worse.  
No one knew how I felt until I met you.

Now I want to be with you again.  
I’m screaming your name!  
Please come back, I love it when you’re here.  
You remind me I’m not all alone.  
But when they come, you’re fighting for all of us.

Too everyone you’re a monster, but to me, your so much more.  
You are the white knight!

While I was distracted by the song, Hydrus grabbed me and flew out the door and in the store. The performance was halted because of the fight. Everyone ran out in panic. Crap, I ruined Selena’s show. I know for sure she’ll be pissed at me. From the ground, I can see Selena’s face: Eyes widened. I get up from the ground.   
“Let’s take this outside.” I tell Hydrus.   
“Ah, so you speak.” She teased. I opened my wings and flew outside. Hydrus followed. We landed on the roof of the building. I took out my assault rifle and fired some shots at her. She used her trident to block some of them and when she made it to me, she grabbed my throat and lifted me. “Now give me the –“ She was interrupted by sword about to hit her arm holding me. Selena came as Lynxis just in time. “Why you –“ Hydra was interrupted again.   
“Is that Jen?” She asked. I nodded. “Why is –“  
“The Draconian, Hydra, hasn’t completed the Synch.” Draco explained.  
Hydrus flew past Lynxis and flew behind and restricted me with her trident.  
“Try and attack me, Lynx.” Hydrus addressed to Lynx and not Selena. Selena flew faster than Hydra can track and kicked her and attacked her with her sword. Hydrus blocked it and they began to clash swords, releasing her grip on me  
“Shouldn’t we join in?” Draco asked.  
“Draco, you don’t want to interrupt a catfight.” I told him. Hydrus swung her trident under Selena and Hydrus had her boot under her. “I seen enough” I took out my sword and stuck Hydrus’s side. She yelled in pain and Desynched. Jen fell to the floor and I caught her, Selena watched me catch her and Hydra used the moment to escape. Jen was unconscious. I looked over to Selena and she looked back at me. But I saw the same face she had when we met.  
“I’m sorry.” I said.  
“I’m not mad.” She said.  
“Crap, I seen this before, you’re beyond mad.” I said.  
“Danny, I’m not mad. I get that a Draconian interrupted my, what could’ve been, my big break.” She said.   
“I’ll make this up to you. I promise.” I told her. 

We went in the store and I set Jen backstage. Nicole, Selena, and I were onstage with the store owner.   
“We can organize another event maybe sometime next to give everyone enough time to know.” He said.  
“Thank you so much.” Selena said.

Jen woke up shortly after. We eventually went home. Selena and I flew back home in our Synched forms. The performance next week was amazing. Hearing her sing was beautiful. Better than by the intercom. That song she sang last week was about me. I saved her life. I taught her she’s not alone. I’m the white knight.


	10. Lies and Truth

It’s been about a month since Hydra’s attack. I’ve been fighting some Saurian scouts and getting new weapons. I got a sniper rifle card off of one of them and a new assault rifle; better than the last one. Why aren’t anymore Draconians coming after me? Did they give up? Draco thinks it’s more than that.  
One day, one the walk home from school, I remember something; I asked Draco “Hey, Draco, remember the day we met?”  
“Isn’t it early to think about anniversaries?” He responded  
“No, it’s about our deal” I mentioned. I noticed his eyes opened in the little phone he called ‘heal mode’   
“Uhhh. What about it?” He asked.   
“Well, you said you tell me about my dad, remember?” I asked. I noticed Draco gulped. He looked nervous.   
“Uhh… yeah, the thing is…. I can’t tell you.” He finally said. What does he mean?  
“What? You promised you would tell me!” I reasoned  
“The deal was that once I clear my name, I’ll tell you about your dad.” He said as he shiftily looked to his left. ”Now’s not a good time anyway.”  
“How is now not a good time!? What are you hiding from me!?” I started to yell. Dark clouds were looming overhead. And people started to stare at me. I tried to lower my voice. As far as they know, I’m webcamming with someone.  
“First of all, you wouldn’t like the news I have to tell you. When I leave, you’ll be glad I left.” He responded. What does he mean? Why wouldn’t I like the answer he has to say? Did my dad hate him? No, my dad was an astronomer. He loved space and dreamed of meeting aliens. But he called them “other life”. Did they get into a fight? “And second, we have company!”   
“Who?” Before Draco answered my question, a lightning bolt stuck me. The pain was intense. I could feel massive pain spending throughout my body. I heard Draco yell my name and transformed out of his heal mode and quickly took me to the ally. “What was that?” I asked. The bolt cooked me alive. It was amazing I didn’t die.  
“It’s him again.” Draco said.   
“Who?” I asked  
“… Gemini.”   
We both Synched right away. I flew up but not so high. Lightning strikes the tallest objects. In the distance, I saw a being in green armor. With sword handles. Lightning were the blades. He looked at me, and then flew toward me. Soon enough, we were face to face. I looked into the eyes of my best friend: Andrew.

“Well, it’s about time I found you again, Draco.” Andrew said. But I can tell that Gemini’s voice is infused with his. “Or should I call you DanDraco. Since that is your form’s name. Or maybe Daniel Knight?” He now knows my name? How?  
“How do you know my name?” I asked.  
“Andrew told me. I’ve been with him for so long, I now know his life. Its really bitter-sweet. But I don’t care. Once I get the Uni Key, I’m done with this planet.” Gemini explained.   
“And what about Andrew?” I asked  
“You think I’ll leave him alone? He’s made me more powerful than ever! Why would I give up such power!?” He said  
“Gem! You’re forgetting the reason why we’re fighting the Saurian!” Draco yelled “To free all living beings from being controlled by them.”  
“I know. With this power, I can do just that.”  
“But your willing to ruin a live of a human being!?” I yelled  
“One life is better than losing millions. Plus, he has as much to gain as I do. And you should be one to talk Draco.” Gem said. What does he mean by that?  
“What’s that suppose to mean?” I asked  
“I’m surprised you’re still with him after the incident with your father.” Gem said. What? He knows my father too? I can feel Draco getting tense up.   
“Don’t let him get to you, Danny!” Draco yelled at me. But at that moment of indecision, Gemini fired a lightning bolt at me. With my DanDraco armor, it hurt much less. But I lost altitude.  
“Draco, when I defeat him, Andrew will be released right?” I asked  
“Not likely. He’s been synched with him for too long!” What? Its already too late? Why didn’t he tell me this earlier?  
I tried to get back in control. Once I did, Gemini came charging at me. I took out my sword and we clashed blades. He got into my head. He knew about my father somehow and took advantage of it to distract me.   
He got his other sword and tried to hit me with it. I folded my wings and dropped down to avoid him. I took out my assault rifle and fired at him. He dropped straight down. I flew out of the way and he smashed the ground with much force. We flew back up to the skies. I continued firing the assault rifle at him. He was too fast. He came up to me and slashed my gun apart. He then moved his hand to my torso and fired another lightning bolt. I couldn’t take much more of this.   
“You really don’t know about the incident do you?” Gemini asked me. I knew what he meant. The incident my father died in. As soon as he asked, it started to pour loudly. I ignored it.  
“How do you know about it!?” I yelled.  
“Gemini, stay out of this!” Draco yelled.  
“I know about it because I was there.” Gemini said. He was there?   
“You were there!? You were the one who destroyed it!?” I yelled. Gemini just laughs.  
“No, but I seen who was there with your father before it exploded.” Gemini said  
“Shut up, Gem!” Draco yelled trying to get him to shut up. But it wasn’t working.  
“Who set the lab to explode!?” I demanded  
“You really want to know!?” Gemini yelled.  
“Stop!” Draco yelled. Gemini points to me. Or at least, to Draco  
“Him! He was there with your father! He destroyed the lab!” Gemini answered. My eyes widen. “The very Draconian you’ve been protecting murdered your father! The very Draconian that you Synched with”  
Right on que, thunder shot down far away in the distance. “… Draco….” I started without looking at him, who was in my touch screen. “… Is this true?”  
“Danny, stay focused! If you don’t, the synch will fail!”  
“Did you kill my father!?” I yelled at him, ignoring whatever warning he has for me. Draco remained silent. I felt something wrong with the Synch. Looked like it was breaking but I paid no attention to it. “You did use me… you used me so you can escape…”  
“That’s not true!” Draco said.  
“Oh really!?” I yelled back at him but louder. “You knew Andrew couldn’t be saved. And you didn’t tell me from the moment he escaped the first time.”  
“You weren’t ready to take him on!”  
“I still would’ve won! And now I understand why you refused to talk about my dad…”  
“Danny.”   
I didn't notice it, but the synch failed. The bond I thought I had with him was false and the shock forced the desynch. That moment I couldn’t feel my body and I lost consciousness. All I can remember is hitting the cold river below.


	11. Death of Dan-Draco

Wet, cold, tired and betrayed. That’s how I felt in that moment. Gem revealed the truth to me: Draco murdered my father.   
The next thing I remember seeing after that is the ceiling of a room. I was laying down face up. I turned my head to find out where I am. In front of me, high up, is a small TV. Next to me was a nightstand with the remote. The room didn’t have any color besides the plain beige. I didn’t feel right, I looked under the bed covers and someone changed my clothes into hospital gowns. So I now know where I am. Question is how I got here.   
When Gem told me the truth, I started feeling an extreme hatred for Draco. Was that the reason we both desynched and I fell in the sewage river? Speaking of which, I can still smell the stench.   
I looked at the door and I heard two people talking. I can see through the transparent glass. It was Agent Debbs. He’s talking to someone but I couldn’t see who. I couldn’t recognize the voice either. It was very drowned out.   
I adjusted my view to get a better look but still nothing. Eventually, Debbs left and my mom opens the door. She was talking to Debbs? Why was he here? More importantly, how did she find me?  
She looked at me with her arms crossed. I know this, she’s pissed. We both stared at each other. She’s expecting me to say something but I don’t know what to say.   
“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” She breaks the silence. I didn’t know how to respond. What is she expecting me to say? “Well?”   
“What are you talking about?” I asked back.   
“Maybe, I don’t know…. The alien you’ve hiding from me in my own house.” She finally said. So my worst fears were true.   
“How did you find out about that?” I asked very low.  
“He came to me with you in his arms. Said that you were in a fight?” She explained.  
Apparently, Draco got me out of the river and realized I was hurt badly. He couldn’t walk into a hospital without people freaking out so he had no choice to take me to my mom. 

 

_“Who the hell are you!?” my mom screamed when she opened the door to see Draco carrying me.  
“I don’t have a lot of time to explain” Draco said.  
“What were you doing to my son!?” She said as she took me out of his arms.  
“It wasn’t me. We got into a fight and… He needs medical attention.” He explained to her. She glared at Draco, unsure of wither or not to trust a dragon-like being from space. He turned into his healing form. “I’ll explain on the way.”_

 

She continued to give me the crossed arm look. “Why didn’t you tell me you were DanDraco?” She asked  
“What was I suppose to say? ‘Hey mom, guess what, I’m a freaking superhero!’” I said as I dropped back in the bed.   
“He told me what you two have been doing. And how you got hurt.” She said  
“So you know that he killed him.” I said.  
“Daniel, I don’t know the truth anymore.” She said.  
“I know, can’t believe he killed him.”  
“No, I mean how you kept this a secret from me.”   
“… I’m Sorry…..” I said. “Where is he?” I asked.  
“He’s on the roof.” She said. I got out of the bed, put on pants, and ran up to the roof. “Daniel, wait!” I ignored her and ran up the stairs. As soon as I got to the roof, it was pouring rain. He was standing there with his back facing me.   
“So you’re feeling better?” He asked.   
“Don’t give me that crap.” I told him.  
“Sorry if I got your mom into this. I needed her help.”  
“That’s not what I meant. How could you do it?” I asked. Draco went silent. “How could you!?” I screamed. When I yelled that, thunder vibrated throughout the air.   
“I’m sorry.” That was all he could manage to say.   
Anger raised though me. I hated everything about him. He used me to hide from his enemies. They were technically my enemies too, because they helped him, but in hindsight, they were trying to get justice. That scene on the hospital roof made me forget the reason why he was here. Why he stole the Uni key. And the next words I say were the ones I regret saying. I clutched my right arm. The one where the touch screen would be when we synched, “… Get out, Draco…” I whispered. “Get out! Get out of here show your face here again!!!” He wasn’t even fazed by that. He continued getting wet from the rain and his back facing me.   
“…. Maybe I… overstayed my welcome.” He said. He unfolded his wings and took off upward. I stood there in the rain, not caring wither or not I was getting wet. At that point, I didn’t give a shit.   
But I walked right into his hands. He wanted us to separate. Now I’m going to pay for that mistake.


	12. War of the Worlds

I’ve been in the hospital for about a full day. The whole time, I explained to my mom how I met Draco, how we merged to become DanDraco, the fights we’ve been in, and about Selena too. I asked mom what Agent Debbs was talking about with her.   
“He was asking strange questions. About if anything strange was wrong with you. Now I hear about this Draconian stuff, I see what he meant.” She explained.   
Debbs really is on to me. I guess it didn’t matter anymore. Draco is now gone, if he can’t detect him with that device he has, he won’t come near me anymore. But with Draco gone, maybe I can have my life back.

My mom didn’t want me to go to school the day after I got out. But I didn’t complain. When your mother says you don’t have to go to school, every teenager takes that chance.   
Sometime after school was out, Selena came by. She stormed into my room while I was playing a game.  
“Is it true?” She asked. Was she talking about how Draco and I fought?  
“You’re going to be more specific than that.” I said. I wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. I just wanted to take my anger out in my game.  
“You know what I mean.” Selena said getting closer to me and half blocking my view.   
I paused the game. “If you mean, Andrew came back, me fighting Gemini and got in the hospital because of it, yes.” I told her. She grabbed my shirt collar.  
“Why didn’t you call me!? I could’ve helped you fight him! You wouldn’t have been stuck in the hospital!” She yelled.  
“It was fast, you would not have come in time.” I told her. She let go of my shirt.  
“What about Draco?” She asked. Lynx came out of her heal mode and appeared next to Selena.   
“I don’t sense him” Lynx said. “Has Gem got to him?”  
“No.” I explained.   
“Then where is he!?” Selena yelled.  
“… He left.” I said.   
“What?” Selena and Lynx said.  
“Why did he leave?” Selena asked.  
“Because I don’t want him to show his face around here.” I told her as I avoided her eyes.   
“… Did you two get into a fight?”   
“He was there…” I told Selena.  
“What?”   
“Draco and Gem. They were there when my dad’s lab exploded.” I said trying to not to tear.  
“How did you—“ Selena started to say  
“Gem told you during the fight, didn’t he?” Lynx interrupted.  
“Yes, he told me Draco was responsible for it exploding.” I told them. “That was why Draco never wanted to mention anything about my father. The person I have been protecting from the Draconian and Saurian was the murderer who killed my father!” I yelled at them.  
“… You don’t know the full story.” Selena said.  
“I think I know enough.” I told her.  
“Did you even let Draco tell you his side of the story!?” Selena reasoned with me.  
“What difference will it make; he killed him, and used me to hide from his enemies!” I yelled  
“No.” Lynx said. “Draco isn’t like that.”  
“Lynx, what happened a year ago? Do you know?” I asked her ignoring her statement.  
“No, I wasn’t on that mission. But when he came back, he was silent for a while and didn’t speak.” She explained.   
I fell back in my chair. “Anyway, there is no more ‘DanDraco’.”  
“No. Without you and Draco, things will get worse.” Lynx said.  
“How? With Draco gone, they will follow, away from Earth.” I explained my logic to Lynx  
“No, we Draconians can’t survive in space for long periods in time. Draco would still be on planet. And they might use you to get to him.” Lynx explained.  
“Won’t happen. He’s done with me.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Lynx asked. I didn’t know how to answer that.   
“… I don’t know.”

The day after, I went to school. I was mostly distracted about Draco and wither or not he did kill my father. But the fact he did still angers me. But Selena and Lynx were right. I don’t know Draco’s side. But it doesn’t matter now.   
After school, I missed the bus again. I took out my phone and posed for a synch with Draco. I was so used to merging with him to just fly home, I would just take my phone out and expect to transform. My mom had a very important meeting at the space center, so I had to walk home. The sky was dark and ominous, but it didn’t rain. I loved those types of clouds. It made everything better somehow.  
But my little walk was interrupted by the jumbo-tron and other TVs everywhere started getting static all at the same time. All of a sudden, he was on there, on the TV screen, looking down at everyone: Gemini.  
“Hello, people of earth.” Gemini said. Everyone started whispering to each other, wondering wither or not this was an act or joke. “I am a Draconian. Or as you humans call us, Aliens, monsters, you get the idea. We hold great power.” The people around me didn’t seem to believe it, so some started to continue walking. “Don’t believe me?” On top of the screen, I see Leo, the Draconian that took over Alex weeks ago, fire a rocket launcher at the next building over. People start to scream and Gemini’s powerful voice makes them shut up. “How about now? You people have one of us walking among you. Either it is flying in the skies above you, or hiding with your friend, or your neighbor, or the person next to you. He has something we want. I suggest you find him. Hurry, before we destroy everything just to find him.”   
So they never did find Draco. But why would Gem separate us if it’ll mean more work for him to get the key? Is he afraid of the fact with Draco and I combined, we are unstoppable? Right after the TVs turned off; Draconian soldiers start to jump off the rooftops. People start to freak out and run away from the madness. The Draconian soldiers don’t seem to attack anyone, in fact, they are looking for someone. One of them, sees, and hones on me. I run. Faster than I have ever ran in my life. I run in one direction, but see more soldiers, I run in another direction, to a building. I was scared. Without Draco, I can’t fight back. I can’t stand up to them; I would get killed in seconds. I turn back as I run more come in through the door. Some run on all fours, others use their wings. I run toward the stairwell don’t have time to use the evaluator. I shut the door and jam it with a chain hanging on from a pipe. I tie the chain to the door handle, and connect it to a hook on the pipe. The Draconians hit the door and try to get through. I run upstairs. I don’t remember how many floors or stories I gone up. All I remember was that I was running away.  
I can hear the Draconians break through the door; I make it to the top of the building. I open the door to the roof. I run to the ledge. What have I done? I cornered myself. The Draconians caught up to me. They flood the doorway and when they made it out; they stop running and come to a walk. I back onto the ledge. The only way out is down. And that’s not a great path. The Draconians close in on me. I back step one more time, but don’t feel the floor. I’m literally cornered. One of them dash at me to taunt and scare me. But I flinch and fall off the ledge.   
It was like time slowed down as I fell. All I saw was the dark sky. But I saw a white light coming down toward me. Could it be heaven? God? I heard it yell my name. It sounds familiar. I see something coming faster.   
A second later, I find myself fallen on the ground, with my DanDraco armor on.


	13. Temporary Truce

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that Draco came back. He came back and save me.  
“Draco?” I asked as I looked at my armor and touchscreen where he houses. But the Draconian soldiers jumped down from the building. They bring out their swords ready to fight. “Nevermind, I’ll ask later.” I told Draco as I pull out my sword. One Draconian launches at me. I sidestep and strike him with my sword. Another lifts his sword and tries to slash me. I clash swords with him and stab his side with my claw. He gets stunned from the pain and wobbles backward. The three takes out his shotgun and tries to shoot me. I roll out of the way. But being close up, some bullets hit me. I take out my assault rifle and shoot him. I thought it was over, but I remember the last guy I stabbed. He takes out his assault rifle and aims for me. I quickly turn my gun and shoot him. He falls to the floor. “Draco, why are you back? I thought I told you to leave.” I told him as I catch my breath and get supplies from the dead troops. Being with Draco and fighting some Saurian scouts made me used to it. I got some ammo from two and a single shot rifle from the last.  
“I don’t know honestly.” He begins. “I try to leave, but I kept hearing voices telling me to come back and stay.”  
“Or you ran into trouble and you need me to save your ass.” I said thinking what he said was a complete lie.  
“I’m serious! Look, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Gem demands the key.” He said. I looked at him, not trusting him. “Ok, I propose a truce. After we stop Gem, I’ll tell you everything about that day and that mission. And if you still want me gone, then so be it.”  
“… Fine” I said. Not much of a choice. No way can the military handle Draconians. No one can beat them except me. Or should I say DanDraco. Draco looks somewhere else. “What is it?”  
“I sense Lynx; she’s nearby and in danger.”   
“Selena…” I said. I unfold my wings and took off. “Where are they?”   
“I’ll show you the way.” In my visor, there’s a mini-map of the area and Draco marked the coordinates. 

I follow them to a building where Selena is fighting of about seven guys. They were overpowering her. One Draconian is about to finish her.   
“No!” I yelled. I equipped my single shot rifle and fire at the Draconian. I got a lucky shot and killed him. The other soldiers see me and fire at me. I fly low under their blind spot. One flies down after me. He releases his claws and is going to stab me. I aim and fire at him. It takes two shots but I got him. I quickly reload and land on the building. I shoot the remaining soldiers. They put up a fight. I quickly head to Selena who is laying on the floor. I pick her up and fly softly down. She’s alive and she opens her eyes and sees me.  
“About time, Danny…” She said as she closed her eyes. I have a mini heart attack because I thought she died.  
“Don’t worry, she’s extremely tired and fell asleep.” Draco tells me.   
“Draco, your back.” Lynx said as she noticed us.  
“Yes, I have a job to finish.” He said.   
As I fly down, Lynx releases the synch. When I land, I see Selena’s father and the police. With them was Agent Debbs. Crap what if he tries to arrest me?  
“AH HA! DanDraco is with them! He’s kidnapping your daughter!” Debbs yelled. Mr. Baker ignores him and we make eye contact. Thanks to my visor covering my eyes, he can’t recognize me. He walks toward me. I turn my body to face him.   
“She’s your daughter, isn’t she?” I ask him. I had to ask, because I had to make it look like I don’t know him. He nods at my question. “Here, she’s just asleep, take her somewhere safe.” I told him as I hand her to him. He looks at his daughter then back to me.  
“You are on our side, correct?” He asks me. I nod. “Do you know why they’re here then?”   
“What are you doing!? He’s right there!” Debbs yelled.  
“Debbs!” Mr. Baker yelled. “I got this.”  
“They want something from me.” I tell him.  
“And what is that?” He asks. I look at my touch screen containing Draco.  
“I wish I knew.” I said. I turn around and take off. “Draco, where is Gem?”  
“He’s creating this storm. It’s easier to track him. We just have to head for the center of the storm. I’ll give you the location.” He said as I get it on my mini-map. 

The coordinates lead to an abandoned warehouse. The place just screams ambush.   
“You know this is a trap, right?” Draco asks me.  
“Obviously.” I tell him. I land in front of the warehouse. I take a deep breath and shout as loud as I can. “GEMINI! COME OUT AND FACE ME!” I yell at the top of my lungs. I hear a mad laugh.   
“Well, well. Look who came back.” Gemini said.  
“Call off your soldiers, Gemini. This is between you and me.” I say. I see Gemini on top of the warehouse. He floats down and we face each other only about 30 feet away.   
“I see you two came to a truce.” He said. “Where is the key?”  
“You’re not getting it, Gem!” Draco yells.  
“Our friends disagree.” Gemini says.   
“Friends?” I ask. I hear Draco gasp. He must have sense something. But I couldn’t react fast enough. I look down and see my feet frozen to the floor. “Ice?!” Gemini chuckles. I hear a sonic boom and three objects land and surround me. I recognize them instantly. Leo, Sags, and Hydra. “These guys again!?”   
“You thought you were done with us? This is only the start!” Gemini yelled. “However Lynx isn’t here. That bitch did betray us.”  
“Don’t you speak to her that way!” Draco yells.  
“Please, Draco. The only reason she joined you is because she loves you.” Gemini said. I noticed that Draco was blushing. “Now everyone, attack.” I quickly equipped my assault rifle and fired at everyone. It was my only option since my feet are frozen. All of the Draconians fly up in the air, making it hard to shoot at them. I see Leo fall towards me. He crashes with a massive force that breaks the ice and knocks me back. The pain was incredible. I struggle to get up, but Hydra puts her foot on me and pins me to the ground. I released my claw and try to stab her leg, but Sags stomps her foot on my arm before I can stab Hydra. Hydra takes out her spear and points it at my chest. Ice starts to form, restricting me. She points at my arms and restricts them with ice. They move away and Gemini walks up to me. “You could’ve ran away.”  
“And let you have the key? What doe sit do anyway?” I ask.  
“You don’t know? Daniel, it has the power to destroy planets.” Gemini says.  
“… What?” I say surprised. The uni key can destroy planets? But why would they want it? “You want to destroy Earth!?” I ask.  
“No, we want to destroy the Saurian. We can end this war, Daniel. Let us.” Gemini said. I looked into the eyes of the man he’s taking control over. He looks sincere. But why would Draco keep the key away from them this whole time? If they just use it to destroy the Saurian, that wouldn’t be bad. Draco could just give it back and he would be forgiven or at least be given a less serious punishment. But he didn’t. He ran away with it instead of giving it back. Why?  
“Don’t listen to him, Danny!” Draco yells. “Gem is the deceiver. He is a master liar, and convinces his enemies to always surrender to him!”   
Next thing I know what happens, Gemini’s claw is on my chest plate where my symbol is. He runs electricity through it. My god, the pain was unbearable. I could feel my body heat up. It was like a million suns were exploding in my chest. The pain was so unforgiveable, it caused Draco and I to separate. When the pain was over, I look to my left and I see Draco on the floor in pain just a few feet away.   
“Danny….” Draco tries to get out. He lifts up his arm and tries to reach me. Gemini stomps his boot right on him. Draco screams in pain.  
“DRACO!” I yell.   
“The key, Draco.” Gemini says. Draco remains silent. “Fine, we’ll play it that way.” Gemini electrifies his hand. I look over in terror. I close my eyes. As much as Draco betrayed me, seeing him pain didn’t help. I hear the screams again. I look over again, Gemini reaches for something on Draco. Gemini moves his hand away holding something. It was a chain. Connected was a small glass ball. The part where the chain connects is a bone claw. Gemini looks at it, admiring it. His eyes were widened to a point of madness. I hear him chuckle, then that chuckle turned into a madman laugh.   
“… Gem?” Hydra asks with a concerned look.  
“It’s ok, we have it.” Gemini says. He looks at Draco “Take him to the holding cells until we have a way off this planet.” He looks over to me, picks up Draco, who is out cold and walks away. “And kill the boy.” He says. Hydra, Sags, and Leo look over to me with a confused look.  
“But he is no threat anymore.” Hydra says.  
“You three do as I say! Now kill him!” Gemini screams.

Hydra lifts up her spear; I closed my eyes and waited for the end. I rethink my life before she dealt the final blow. Instead of a spear through my body, a loud thunder, the loudest I ever heard my life goes off. The sound, from distance away, sounds like a school fire alarm in your ear. Hydra gets stunned by the loud noise. All three of them cover their ears. The noise was painful. I’m pretty sure my left side is still death. The three of them look up. They stay locked in that pose staring at something. I look up and see probably one of the most random-ist things ever: I see three creatures, what appear to be Draconian, in the air. One was dark blue and purple, his head was shaped of a bat, the one in the center was dark yellow, similar to the blue one, his head was bat-like with the “wings” folded back. The other is dark red with pincer like things coming out of his mouth. All three of them had robes similar to a priest.   
They roar as loud as the thunder. A strange warming heat surrounds me, melting the ice that restricted me. Then they make one last roar, and I see the area around me ripples apart.  
Next second: I’m in some temple.


	14. Draconian Break

My life just keeps getting weirder. One second, I’m busy getting my ass kicked. The next second, I get teleported to what looks like a temple. The ice restricts that were around me are now melted. I sit up and look around. It looks like the interior is made of stone. In the center is a small dome. Imprints run to the corners of the room. I walk to the dome and see symbols. They look like another language, I never seen anything like this.  
“Where the hell am I?” I ask myself. I didn’t know why I asked myself. No one is here. I look behind me and see an entrance way leading outside. I go outside and see... how do I explain this? I see no sky at all. No blue sky, just the sun and stars. The temple is on a hill and a city is below it, “I’m no astronomer, but I’m pretty sure the sky is blue.” I joke. But no one was around to hear that joke. I hear a slight chuckle from inside the temple. I turn around to see who’s there. I walk back in the temple and look around. I hear footsteps, but the place echoes too loudly. I can’t pinpoint where they are coming from.   
On the wall across from me, three parts of the wall open up into doorways. And who emerge from there are the same beings I saw when Gemini was about to have me killed. The blue one looks over to the other two. “You laugh at every joke that everyone says. It’s annoying.” He says.  
“It was a clever joke,” The dark yellow one says “His planet’s sky is blue so he expected this one to be blue because he thought this was his planet.”  
“Thank you, Hamon that was the joke.” The dark red one said.   
“Who the hell are you guys? Where am I? Are you going to kill me!?” I demand from them.  
“A bit paranoid is he?” The dark yellow one said.  
“Relax, Daniel.” The dark blue one said.  
“How do you know my name?” I ask.  
“We’ve been watching you for some time.” The dark yellow one who I now know as Hamon.  
“Well, that’s a bit stalker-ish, isn’t it?” I tell them  
“Told you.” The dark red said.  
“The point is, we know about you and Draco.” The dark blue said.  
“Ok… but who are you?” I ask again.  
“I am Raviel.” The dark blue said who is named Raviel. “You now know this is Hamon” He points to the yellow one. “And that is Uria. We are the Sages of Dracon.”   
“Dracon? Isn’t that?”  
“Yes, that is Draco’s home.” Uria said.  
“Is that where I am?” I ask  
“That is correct.” Hamon said.  
“So you guys aren’t with Gemini?”   
“Great Dracon, no!” Hamon yelled.  
“Gem has become corrupted with the power of the Uni key will give him. He has forgotten our code: Protect freedom.” Raviel explains.  
“But he said he’ll use it to end the war.” I tell them.  
“That is half true.” Uria said. “Once Gem has rid of the Saurian, he’ll use it to control everything he sees.”  
“And now he has it, we could all be doomed.” Raviel said.   
I noticed something in that sentence. “… You said ‘could’. There is hope isn’t there?” The sages look at each other.  
“As a matter of fact, there is.” Hamon said.  
“You and Draco” Uria says.  
“If you’re saying only Draco and I can beat him, you’re mistaken. We couldn’t hold our own against Gem’s team; no way we can beat them.” I tell them. I then look down to the floor. “Besides, Draco killed my father… This is a good punishment.” There was a long silence in the room. Until Uria broke the silence.  
“You didn’t think that way when you saw Draco being tortured by Gem.” He said. I widened my eyes. “As much as you would hate to say it, you’ve grown an attachment to Draco.”  
“Why would grown an attachment to my father’s killer?” I asked.  
“You don’t even know if Draco did kill him.” Hamon said.  
“Why are you defending him?”  
“Because we’ve been his teachers since he was a youngling.” Raviel said. I was surprised by that. I knew they knew Draco, but actually taught him? “You think you have it rough, but Draco has suffered so much in his life.”   
“How has Draco suffered more?” I ask.  
“When Draco was born, his mother had died from ‘childbirth’ as humans call it.” Uria said.  
“His father is—“ Hamon said before he was interrupted.  
“Hamon!” Raviel said. “Daniel doesn’t need to know what Draco’s father does.”  
“Sorry.” Hamon apologized. “Let’s just say… Draco is often neglected by his father.”  
“One day, Draco came here when he was a youngling.” Raviel said. “We let him in and taught him everything about the history of our world and the history of beyond.”   
“So you guys are the reason he knows of Earth?” I ask  
“Yes, that is correct.” Uria said.  
“But how do you guys know of Earth?” I ask them. They looked at each other and then back to me.  
“That is not important.” Uria said. They are obviously hiding something from me. “What is important is Draco’s life.” They were right. His mother died, his father neglects him. Is Draco jealous? Is that why he came back, because I have a mother and he doesn’t? Selena doesn’t have a mother and she often talks with my mom when she comes over. Maybe Draco feels the same way?   
“As he got older, Draco wanted his father’s attention. So he joined the Draconian army.” Raviel said.  
“But his father continued to neglect him.” Hamon said.  
“Draco was usually isolated with everyone.” Uria said. “When he was assigned his team, he continued to lone wolf on his missions.”  
“Until the king assigned him and Gem a mission” Raviel said. “In an attempt to get him to work with other soldiers.” That must be the mission where they traveled to Earth.  
“That mission, is that when Draco killed my father?” I asked them. The sages looked at each other with concern. “What happened that day?” I asked with a serious look.  
“We do not know.” Raviel said. I was starting to get pissed that they wouldn’t answer my questions. “All we know is that we were getting several transmissions from another planet: Earth.”  
“That must have been the space center trying to find life outside our solar system.” I told them.   
“Draco refused to tell us what happened that day, but afterward…” Hamon said. “He was… different.”  
“How different?” I asked  
“He was actually starting to work with his teammates.” Uria said.  
“Whatever happened that day, Draco learned something.” Raviel said. “Probably something your father taught him.”   
I now had a newfound look about Draco. Maybe he didn’t kill my father… Did my dad really teach him how to connect to people? I’ve been stubborn about how Gem said Draco killed my father; I’ve been blind to any evidence of the incident. Draco came back to save me… Is he trying to make up for my father’s death by protecting me? All I know is that if I want to know what happened, I have to save Draco. I made a deep breath.  
“I have to save him.” I told them. “But how can I defeat Gemini? More importantly, how can I save Andrew?” The sages looked at each other. Raviel nodded at them.  
“That’s why we have brought you here.” Raviel said before the sages started glowing.   
When the glowing stopped, they were gone. I walked over to where they stood and saw weapon cards. I picked them up and studied them. It had their pictures on them. Is this what they mean by helping me? What do they do? Before I could ask, the area around me started to ripple again. 

Within two seconds, I was right in front of a cell. In it, was Draco. He looked up to see me. “Danny? How did you get here?” He said as he tried to get up. He still has pains from the lightning Gem shocked him with.  
“It’s a really long story.” I told him.  
“Well, I’m not going anywhere.” He said. I chuckled.  
“Raviel, Hamon and Uria saved me and teleported me here.” I told him  
“The sages?” Draco said surprised. “Why are they – How?” Draco was confused.  
“The point is, they gave me some insight on everything.” I said as I crouched down. “And, what I assume, how to beat Gemini.” I told him as I got out the weapon cards. I got the key that was hanging off the wall next to the cell and unlocked it. I hold out my hand. Draco looks up. He grabs my hand and I help him up. We synched as he got up. I felt ready.

“Draco, where are they?” I asked him  
“They are on the roof. Gemini’s going to use the key.” He told me. I unfolded my wings and flew to the roof.

I landed several feet away from them. Gemini was overlooking the city and Hydra, Leo, and Sags were with him. Gemini turned around to see me. “I suspected you’d be back after the terrible performance of my comrades.” He said.  
“I’m giving you one last chance, Gemini. Release Andrew!” I demanded. Gem scoffs.   
“Kill him and do it right.” He told Hydra, Leo and Sags. They charged at me. I took out my sword and clashed swords with Hydra. Sags threw her knives at me. I used my wings to fly back and dodge them. Leo charges at me and I side step to dodge. He whacks me with his flame gauntlet and burns my cheek. I look at the weapon cards of the sages.   
“Ready, Draco?” I asked him.  
“Do it.”  
I took out the card of Raviel. I insert it into my gauntlet. Something was happening to my armor. The white turned dark blue. My armor changed shape in accordance to Raviel. My helmet changed shape to his head. After the change, the Draconians look surprised.  
“What is that!?” Leo yelled.  
“No…” Gemini said. “The sages gave him their power!”   
I stared down at them. Leo was getting impatient. “I got it!” He charges at me again. I stop him with my hand and he instantly froze in ice. “He controls ice now!?”  
I go around him and raise my hand in the air. “Sheer freeze!” I yelled as I slamed my hand to the ground and a path of ice rushed around the area. Some of them dodged it.   
“Next one!” Draco yelled.   
I took Hamon’s card and insert it into the gauntlet. My armor changed in accordance to Hamon. Same with Raviel, the helmet changed too.   
“He changed forms again!” Hydra yelled.  
I raised my hands in the air “Striking Lightning!” I yelled as lightning came down and strikes Hydra and Sags. They lean over in pain.   
“I think we’re done here.” Hydra said.   
“What!?” Gem yelled.  
“Come on, Sags” Hydra tells her. She creates a barrier of ice and escapes. I don’t think she’ll cause trouble. Leo flaws out of the ice prison and escapes too.  
“You traitors!” Gem yells.  
“You can’t betray something you’re enslaved to.” I tell him.   
“What do you know!?” He yells at me. “In order for peace to happen, we need control.”   
I get out Uria’s card. “When you control someone, it’s not considered peace.” I insert the card into my gauntlet. My armor changes in accordance to Uria like with Hamon and Raviel. Gemini charges at me. My filter mask covers my mouth. I can feel the mask heating up. “Burst breath!” I blasted a fierily blaze and hits Gemini has he was two inches away from me. He screams in pain and when the fire was dying down, Gemini separated from Andrew. Gem burned up into ashes. Andrew was lying on the ground, somehow perfectly fine. “Andrew!” I yelled as I ran over to him.   
“He’s alive. He’s just knocked out.” Draco told me. Finally, Andrew is back. I looked around.   
“Where’s the key?” I ask.  
“I’m not sensing it. It gives off a powerful signature but I don’t sense it.” Draco said.  
“Gem must have done something to it. Let’s get Andrew to the hospital.”


	15. Wishes granted from the Father

“You’re kidding me. You brought him back!?”  
“Yea, he’s in the hospital room now. The doctors say he needs rest.”  
“Did they ask how and why? What did you tell them?”  
“I told them I found him like that. They believed it. But we’re still on thin ice about that situation.”  
“Lynx and I are coming… And Danny?”  
“Yea?”  
“What about… you and Draco?”  
“… He has explaining to do. He finally agreed to tell me. But he wants you, Lynx and my mother here. He wants everyone to know and get it off his chest.”  
“Is he still going to leave?”  
“… I’ll tell you when I decide that.”

When Draco came back, we made a temporary truce. The time is up and after I hear Draco’s story… I would have to decide if he has to leave or not. He’ll leave when he has to, but ultimately, it would be my decision to stop him and let him stay…

Selena came first. Not surprising since she flew here. Her father sent her home and now she’s fine. Her father was stubborn on letting her go though. 

My mother came minutes after. She ran at me and hugged me tight. But she was pissed that I got myself into trouble. It took me some time to explain, but eventually she settled down. 

We waited for Andrew to wake up. Selena and my mom were outside talking and bonding. Draco and I were with him in the room. He eventually woke up. After this whole time, the only words I can think of to greet him with are “Dude, you ok?” He looks around, trying to figure out where he is.  
“What happened?” He asked. He tries to sit up but he gets a headache as he rose.  
“What do you remember?” I asked him. I wanted to make sure if he knows my identity.   
He looks at me trying to remember. “An alien dragon thing promised me power to help me impress Jen. By helping me kill DanDraco.” He stares at me.   
“So you know?”  
“Yes.”  
“Dude, I’m not interested in Jen.” I told him.  
“How do I know that?”  
“Because…” I said trying to get the words out of my mouth. I take a deep breath. “I like someone else.”  
“Who?”   
Selena and my mom enter and Selena sees Andrew on the bed. “Holy shit cakes! Dude! You’re back!” She said as she hugged “Sorry for being such a bitch to you.”  
Andrew had a confused face. “… Wait, why is she nice?” He asked. He then looked at Selena and I. Then he chuckled. That chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.   
“What’s so funny!?” I ask him.  
“You two!” He said in between laughs. “You finally managed to change her!” He continues laughing. “You’re not after Jen! You really like—“ he continues laughing.   
Selena breaks away, looks at me, then away from me and blushes. “What is he talking about?”  
“N-nothing.” I said. Draco materializes from his heal mode and studies my face.   
“Hm. Kid, why is your face a tomato?”   
“Shut up, Draco!!”

After about 20 minutes of reuniting, I told everyone what happened. From Draco saving me and coming back to when the sages rescued me, and gave me their power. Now, it was Draco’s turn to full in the blanks.  
“Our planet has a communication center” Draco started “It communicates with our soldiers fighting or sneaking in into Saurian bases. The center always has communications with only our soldiers. But it got a communication from an ‘undeniable planet’. The center couldn’t figure it out where it was, but I knew it was Earth. I didn’t tell them, but they eventually figured it out. The message was using an old message system using radio waves. We couldn’t decode it, but the king was paranoid. He thought it came from Saurian troops trying to trick him. He sent Gem and I to the planet. Gem had an idea to set fire to the place to rid the Saurian. I told him I wanted the lab to be scouted to see if they are Saurian.”  
“Because you were the only one who knew that Saurians weren’t on Earth.” I told him.  
“Actually, I wanted to be sure they were Saurian. Saurians take over bases or hide on other planets often. For all we knew, it could’ve been them. Gem ignored my idea and set the place on fire anyway. He went in to ambush them. When I noticed they were human, I wanted out, but Gem convinced me that they could be working for Saurian.”

_“Gem, these aren’t Saurian!”_  
“Think, Draco, they could work for them.”  
“… You could be right.” 

“That was my first mistake: Not listening to my own judgment. I noticed that there was a human who matched my DNA signature. The sages taught me about the Synch ability Draconians had.”  
“My father…” I said. Draco nodded to confirm.

_“Ah, a human with the same signature as me.”_

“I synched with him and tried to control him… But when I did, something happened.”

_“UGHHH. What’s happening to me!?”_

“When I synched with Devon, there was an astral plane with the two of us. I don’t know how it happened or what the hell was going on.”

_“What’s happening to me?”_  
“Your lonely heart can’t synch with mine.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I can see who and what you are, Draco.”  
“You… know me?”  
“When you tried to synch with me, everything you knew flooded into my head.”  
“…”  
“And we are not invading your home or working with Draconians. We were trying to contact other planets with life. To see if we are alone in this universe.”  
“You were… trying to contact us? Trying to… gain an ally? I was right…”  
“You were right, so why didn’t you act?”  
“Gem wouldn’t listen… and –“  
“That’s no excuse.”  
“What?”  
“Draco, you have to learn how to get your word out. And to hold a bond with people.”  
“…”  
“What about the Draconian code?” 

“Your father reminded me that we were breaking our code, and we must stop… Daniel, your father made me into the Draconian – no – into the ‘human’ I am now.” He paused. I was trying to get all this down. Draco didn’t kill my father… But why didn’t he defend himself when Gem accused him of doing so? “I desynched myself away from Devon. He was to get his co-workers to safety; I was to get Gem to stop.”

_“What are you doing, Draco!?”_  
“This is a misunderstanding!”  
“Does it look like I give a shit!?”  
“They just wanted to contact us; they don’t know that other beings exist! We don’t know of any other beings as well! This could make history!”  
“What can these weaklings do!?”  
“They can show us the way!”  
“Screw this. The place is about to blow. If you want to die here, that’s fine by me. But if you don’t make it back to the ship, I’m leaving without you!” 

“The crew was too badly injured and couldn’t be moved. I tried to help but there were no exits. I could fly through the exit Gem and I made, but it only fit me. Only I could survive the heat that was through there…”

_“Draco, you have to go.”_  
“But what about you and the crew!?”  
“We don’t know… hope by some miracle that the firefighters come?”  
“…”   
“Just go… Will you come back here?”  
“I don’t know”  
“If you decide to come back and stay on Earth. Please protect my son.”  
“You… have a family?”  
“Yes. Now go!” 

“The fact he was a father, struck me. My father never cared for me. I assumed it was how they all were. The fact he cared about his kids made me realize how much of dick mine was… I escaped…” Draco tried to get words out of the next event, but I knew what I needed to know.  
“You can stop. I now know the truth.” I told him. I heard my mom whisper my dad’s name to herself. “… But Gem said you killed him. By your story, you didn’t do it. You just escaped because he told you to.”  
“… As far as I know, I did kill him.” Draco said. “Because I didn’t use my freewill against Gem’s ideas.” He said as he clutched his fist. “I stand up for myself –“  
“It’s ok.” I told him as I placed my hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for yelling at you the other day.” Draco turned to my mother.  
“And Ms. Knight, I’m sorry for staying in your dwelling without your knowing, and for not telling you of my presence.” Draco said. My mother looked at him.  
“… As far as I know, you protected my son and knew my husband… If my husband thinks you are a good guy, I won’t question his judgment.” She said.  
“Thank you.” He said. “Well, that was our deal, I told you about your father and you helped me. I guess its time I depart.” He opened the window and was about to head out. Selena tugged on my arm and gave me a worried look. I knew what she meant… And I did too.  
“Wait.” I told him. He froze.   
“What? Deal’s a deal”  
“Our deal isn’t done.” I said with a grin. Draco looked confused. So did everyone else. “The deal was, I help you clear your name. We haven’t completely that yet. Someone still has the key, and once that’s truly done, we’ll talk about you leaving.” Draco got down form the window and came up to me.   
“Well, I guess, we’ll have to complete that deal then.” He said. I reached my fist ready for a fist bump. “Hm?”  
“It’s a sign of friendship. Just make a fist and touch it with mine.” I explained. He made a fist with his claws and we fist bumped our alliance.   
“Wait, the Uni Key?” Andrew asked us.  
“Yea, why do you remember anything about it?” Selena asked him  
“Actually, I think I do.” Andrew said.   
“Then where is it?!” Draco asked.  
“Andrew, who did Gem give the Uni Key to?” I asked him.  
“… Gem gave it to a Draconian who was black and silver… He wore a cape and had a spear.” He explained.   
“That’s Duo.” Draco said.  
“Why would Gem give it to Duo?” I asked.  
“There was someone else.” Andrew added.  
“What? Who?” Lynx asked.  
“… He looked a lot like a Pterodactyl…”


	16. No one's Black and White

It was clear who was behind everything, all of this. Duo has been pulling the strings on everyone: framing Draco to siding with the Saurian. It’s clear he’s behind this, but how he is behind it or why is still a mystery.   
After all this madness, things have been quiet. My mom now wants me to bring the whole DanDraco thing to a minimum and focus on school for now. She has been happier for some reason. I guess it was because she now knows my dad, her husband, wasn’t murdered. And while I’m in my room playing games, she’s actually talking to Draco. I don’t know why but it seems like they are starting to bond. Next thing you know, he’s paying rent.  
Andrew had a whole welcome party. Everyone was asking why he ran away and if he got with any hot chicks. He said he didn’t want to talk about it. He hasn’t figured out what to tell them. Last thing he wants is to expose me. But there is a good thing coming out of all of this: Jen is starting to pay attention to him. I’m not sure if she really has feelings for him or if she misses him. But it’s been about 3 weeks and they are still hanging out. Selena and Nicole finally got a gig at the nearby mall. There’s a stage outside where they have some bands to play. But no one ever uses it. But now they do. The stage is outside in front of the mall. It faces the whole outdoor area.   
Selena and I are still hanging out obviously. But I keep getting “I told you so” from her about Draco not being responsible for my dad’s death. Her dad and I also started hanging out a little. He seems calm about a guy being alone with her daughter. She is 19 so I guess he knows she is wise enough to not do stupid things. In fact, he’s been teasing me about being two years younger. He’s not the only one, unfortunately. Alex, Nicole, Jen and Andrew all have been teasing me about it. Not just that, but the extremely weird fact we are basically dating but we refuse to admit it… Not that we were…  
As for Draco and I, he wants me to train more. Now Duo has the Uni Key, he can destroy the Earth anytime he wants.  
“Why not destroy Earth now?” I asked Draco while we were taking our Saurian scouts. I was test driving our new forms and seeing what they can do.  
“It’s not that simple.” Draco said. A Saurian tries to hit me with a mace, but, by what is now a chore, I dodged and stabbed him with my sword. Fighting is starting to become easier with these guys. And using Hamon’s form is like insult to injury. “The key needs something to power the thing.”   
“What powers something that destroys planets?” I asked as I took out the sword out of the Saurian’s body without even looking at him. I took out my gun and shot the other Saurian.  
“Synchronic Energy. This is what Draconians are made of.” Draco said.  
“What does that mean? Duo is just going to find some Draconians to kill?” I asked as a Saurian tries to sneak up on me, but I point my shotgun at him and shoot him.   
“Draconian, Saurian, who knows. Maybe the he found some substitute for Synchronic energy.” Draco guessed.

I rested on top of one of the Ls the Hollywood sign; overlooking the entire city. It was like those photos of the city skyline from a helicopter. Those are cool but seeing it in person looks breath-taking.   
“You know, the Sages never told me, but what did your father do? They didn’t want to tell me for some reason.” I asked as Draco was standing beside me.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Draco said as he stared at the city.   
“Any reason why you don’t want to talk about it?”   
“Draconian parents aren’t like human parents” Draco started “They aren’t as ‘caring’ as human parents. In fact, I’m jealous of all of you.”  
“Jealous of who, exactly?” I asked.   
“All humans. Some parents are caring, and actually proud of their child.” Draco explained. “Some Draconians have caring parents but not as much as humans do. Actually, some poor Draconians are jealous of the ricer Draconians for having parents with jobs. But it’s not as enlightening as one can hope.”  
“That why you keep hanging out with my mom?” I tell him.  
“I rather not have this conversion.” Draco quickly said.  
“Now you know the embarrassment of having a mom.” I teased. Draco remained silent. And I could have sworn he blushed. I didn’t know Draconians blushed.   
Draco quickly snapped out of it and stared intensely into the distance. This wasn’t him enjoying the scene, he’s focusing on something. Someone’s coming for us.  
“What’s happening?” I asked. Maybe Duo found us and is finally going to kill us.  
“I sense one Draconian signature…” Draco said. “… It’s not attacking us… It’s flying away from something.” Draco flies up to get a better look at the situation. I try to look wherever he is looking. At first, I see nothing, but after a couple seconds, I see something flying fast. It hits Draco and they hit the ground at the base of the Hollywood sign. It was Sags. She got up from Draco, panting, scared, and paranoid. I try to get down from the sign. I use the metal bars on the back side of the L as a latter down. “Sags! What are you doing here!?” Draco takes a few steps back to defend himself. I look over to Sags. She’s not even in a battle position. She’s still is panting from flying all that way.   
“Draco! I don’t think she’s here to fight!” I told him.  
“Draco…” Sags said as she panted harder. Draco finally relaxed. Sags fainted from exhaustion. Draco quickly caught her as she fell.  
“She was escaping from someone.” Draco said.  
“You don’t say.” I said.  
“We have to get her help.” Draco said ignoring my joke. I tried to think of a place. A hospital would never heal an alien. Especially one of the aliens that attacked a school… But I think I know…  
“I have an idea.” I told him.

“So this Sags tried to kill you and Selena?” My mom asked.  
“… Well, yeah but—“  
“So why would you bring her here!?” My mom yelled. I decided to bring Sags to the space center where my mom works. The house didn’t have the equipment to help her; I thought this place had a better chance.  
“Because she’s running from Duo, and if he kills her and gets her Synchronic Energy, he could use the Uni Key.” I reasoned with her. She looked over at the machine that they use to scan materials from the space stations. Surprisingly, it works on Draconians. The guys on my mom’s team reacted to Draco and Sags pretty much to anyone would to dragon-like creatures appearing in your workplace. And getting her here was a hassle. She wouldn’t go into her heal mode because she was outcold. Draco didn’t want to look for the back-up button that puts her in heal mode because the last time he was in this situation, Sags slapped him across the face. She is way heavier than she looks so carrying her while flying was hard.   
The lab boys looking at the screens look excited, probably because they have a real life alien in their lab. Sags finally came to. When she sees where she is, she freaks out and tries to escape.   
“Sags, calm the hell down!” Draco yelled.   
“Where am I?” Sags said looking around, glaring at the lab boys.  
“You’re at a safe place now.” Draco said. “What happened? Who were you running from?”  
“… Duo.” 

 

Sags told us what happened. She and the others ran away from our battle with Gemini. They escaped to the top of the tallest building in LA. 

_“Guys, I’m getting a call from command.” Hydra said. From our gauntlets, we contacted our planett.  
“What’s the situation on Earth?”  
“We’ve ran into a… problem.” Hydra said.  
“What problem?”  
“We believe Gem is going insane.” Hydra said.  
“Why you think that?”   
“He gave the Uni Key to Duo. He was with Saurian. He did this behind our backs.” I said. He gave it to them while we were in the building. I went up because he was out of it lately since he merged with your friend.  
“What!? Get the Uni Key ba—“ The operator went silent and looked off screen. “But sir, we can—He said? But the key—ok… Guard squad, you have been ordered to return home.”  
“But sir, this planet is in danger of exploding! The Saurian have their key back!” Leo tried to reason.   
“Orders from the king himself. You have 3 Earth weeks to return.” The operator said before he hangs up.  
“… Now what?” Leo asks. He looks over to Hydra, who is also confused about the situation.   
“… We have to go home.” She said. “Whatever happens to this planet, it’s the habitants’ problem now.”  
“But what will happen is our fault!” Leo told her.   
“We. Have. Orders, Leo” Hydra said in a more angry tone. She looks at her gauntlet. “We have three weeks; the trip won’t take long… I’ll prepare the ship with supplies. You do what you want, stay in contact.” She said as she flew off.  
“What are you going to do for the next 3 weeks?” Leo asked me.  
“I want some time to think” I said.  
“About?”  
“That’s for me to know. What about you?” I asked.  
“I’m just going to try and relax. Try and resist the urge to find Duo, but with no evidence, we can’t do anything.” He said. _

_Little did I know, those were the last words I hear from him._

_That’s when they came after me. Terraflight attacked me in midflight and slammed me to a building. That was when Duo attacked me. That evil grin on his face.  
“Duo what are you doing!? Why are you with Terraflight!?” I questioned. He said nothing, just showed me the Uni Key. “The key…”  
“Surprised to see this?” He asked me. I remained silent. “No you’re not. You spied on our meeting. Poor, Sags, not as stealthy as I taught you.” I had a scared look on my face. I noticed the key was almost full. Duo sees me staring. “Ah, the key, that’s right, I’m filling it up.”  
“Does that mean…?” I asked but I already knew the answer.  
“Yes…” Duo said with a wicked grin. He told me how he killed each of them. _

_After I left, Leo had his guard down. Duo ran his spear through Leo’s body… Leo didn’t see it coming, he fell to the ground and his energy went into the Key.  
“D-Duo!” His last words…_

_Hydra was the next target. She went to get to get supplies for the ship at a shopping center. She had to sneak a few things, not as good as me, but close. When she was flying away, he caught her. Terraflight and Duo stood before her.  
“Duo! What are you doing with him!?” Hydra questioned. He didn’t answer; he stabbed her like with Leo. And like with Leo, her energy went within the key._

_“Why would you kill your own kind!? Your students!?” I yelled for answers. While I was stalling, I tried to get my knife in my gauntlet in place.  
“All this death is what we need to power it…”   
“Why destroy Earth!?”   
“… Trust me… I know what I’m doing. Terraflight, you never got to kill a Draconian. Go ahead, you earned it.”  
“My pleasure…” Terraflight said in a sinister voice. I managed to get my knife in place. I stabbed Terraflight’s hand and he screams in pain. While he’s distracted, I kick him, in the balls to make sure he’s down. Duo was too distracted by Terraflight’s pain, I fly away. As fast I thought I could. _

_I left the city limits hours ago. I had no idea where I was. This planet is absolutely new to me. I have no idea where these cities or “states” are located. Paranoia was taking me over. I kept looking behind, forward, under, or above me for them. I kept thinking when he’ll ambush me. There was no city for some time. The landscape changed from concrete to sand and small mountains. I never stopped flying; I kept flying straight ahead of me. Nighttime was falling and I couldn’t keep my eyes open. Eventually, I fell asleep.  
The next few seconds later, I felt a strong wind pressing against me. I thought it was nice a relaxing after a day of running away. But I realized I never even land to take a rest. I sharply opened my eyes to see the ground getting closer. I know this is a different planet, but same laws of physics apply. I opened my wings to increase my air resistance. I managed to instead of falling straight to the ground, I glide, but that’s not enough because I’m still going to fast. I thought there was nothing in this desert-like area. But the universe decided to prove me wrong as I hit a barn._

_I woke up lying on the floor of the barn. I look behind me to see a giant hole in the wall I caused. I felt a shadow over me. I was scared because I thought it was Duo who found me. But I was wrong. I looked in front of me to see a little girl. She had long blond hair, shorts and a dress. She had a toy of some sort on her head. It looked stuffed with cotton. It looked similar to our race.  
She stood over me because I was still on the ground. I can just stand up and I will be taller than her. But I stayed there frozen. I wanted to say something, but nothing left my mouth. She stared at me.  
“You look weird.” The girl finally says. I widened my eyes. Why is she being all calm about this?  
“… W-Where am I?” I finally managed to get out.   
“My mom’s prairie farm.” The little girl said.   
“… Y-You’re not freaked out by me?” I asked her.   
“I like dragons.” She said. That must be what that stuff animal is. She put down a plate of food. There were three strips of meat.  
“What is this?” I asked her.  
“Bacon.” She said as I took a piece. It actually tasted really good.   
“Where is your mother?” I asked.   
“She’s in town getting stuff.” She said. She started to raise her hand and reach for me. My battle senses filtered her actions as hostile. I used my wings to back myself some distance and in a battle pose with a strip of bacon sticking out of my mouth. I realized what I did and looked at the little girl. She was in awe. I thought she would be scared. “OH MY GOD, THAT WAS AWESOME!” _

_I spend the three weeks with this little girl. I hid in her barn for that time. While her mother was away, I told her I was off-world and a creature called Draconian. She was a harmless child. I didn’t think anyone would even believe her. Plus, she lived in isolation, she rarely talks to people. She taught me the way she lives, how humans live, how the world looks, and about her mother. Her father abandoned them when she was a baby. She is an only child and never had any contact with any other kids.  
The open prairie was amazing. I didn’t even miss our home planet. Dracon is ravaged by war and technology. Barely anything is natural is left. This planet has so much plains, forests, desserts, oceans, and it was beautiful.   
But that was short lived. I was in the barn waiting for her return. I heard a scream. I burst out of the barn door and flew as fast as I could into the house. I saw Terraflight grabbing her mother by her throat.   
“There you are Sags.” Terraflight said. Her mother had a horrified face at my sight.   
“Where is the child?” I demanded from him. Duo comes out from the corner of the room, holding the child hostage. The look on her face was terrible for me to bear. “L-Let go of her.”  
“Turn yourself in and then we’ll talk.” He said. I knew it was pointless. As soon as I would surrender, he will kill me on sight. I had to figure out how to get them far enough from here and escape.   
“Not here.” I told him. Duo raised his eyebrow. “I don’t want the child traumatized.”   
“How do we know you won’t escape?” Terraflight asked. I held out my hands in surrender.  
“I give my word.” I told them. “But I’m sure Duo will never do that.” Duo looks toward Terraflight and nods. Terraflight let’s go of the mother, takes my hands, and puts them behind my back. Duo puts down the girl and walks us out. The girl screams and starts crying.   
“Sags!!!!” She screamed.  
After we walked far enough from the house, Duo ordered Terraflight to pin me to the ground to kill me. I used my wrist blade to cut my handcuffs. I slashed Terraflight’s face and flew fast. And they commenced the chase. As I flew, I looked back at that girl’s home. Reminded of the fact there is no peace anywhere: only violence.   
I kept flying faster than I thought I could. I thought of who to turn to. I only thought of the only person I can think of… the Draconian and human we thought was the traitor… But we refuse to open our eyes…_


	17. Rematch

“Please tell me this Duo isn’t coming here to kill us!” One of the engineers said.  
“Relax, I’m not sensing Duo’s signature!” Draco yelled at him to calm down. It’s honestly amazing how calm these guys are being. I mean about how being in the presence of Draco. I would expect more panic in this room right now.   
While it’s taking forever for the engineers to pull themselves together, I’ve been trying to figure what will be Duo’s next part of his plan.  
“All Duo needs is one more, right?” I asked Sags and Draco.  
“Yes, Duo needs to kill one more Draconian or Saurian to fill the key. And if he does…” Sags explained but trailed off in her words.  
“Total Armageddon…” Draco finished Sags’s sentence. As soon as he finished, I can see the lab boys freaking out again.  
“You two!” My mom yelled at the lab boys. “Relax! My son will figure this out!”  
“Seriously, mom?” I asked. I expected her to be more rebellious about me being DanDraco. “No fight about me being DanDraco?”  
“I know it’s absolutely dangerous…” She said and then looks over to Draco and Sags. “If I prevent you from doing what you have to, then like Draco said: total Armageddon.” The engineers start to freak out again. “Oh relax, you two!” I focus back to what I was going to say.  
“If Duo needs one more, and he’s not here…” I said to myself. My eyes widened with realization. I looked over to Draco and Sags. They look back at me for the answer. “… He’s after Lynx…”  
Draco realizes I am right. I could be wrong. Duo could actually be waiting for us outside for all we know. Then he gives an explanation on how we couldn’t detect him while he’s killing us. But I didn’t want to take the chance. I’m sure Draco and I was thinking the same: We have to save them. I quickly grab my phone and called Selena. It rang a couple times too many. I began to panic because I thought we were too late. Draco was about to panic too; more about Lynx than Selena. He obviously has a thing for her. I tried to calm down. Draco always says how I am paranoid. Everyone seems to look at me to figure everything out. My mom could figure this out faster than I could. The only reason why she didn’t is because she never had my experience with these guys. Hell, she could be better at video games than me if she took it seriously.  
“Hello?” I heard an answer from the phone. But it didn’t sound like Selena. I also heard very loud cheering in the background.  
“Nicole?” I asked to be sure if that is her voice. Right as soon as I asked, I saw Sags twitch a little. Maybe she remembers when she took over Nicole’s body to fight us.   
“Danny? Sup?” Nicole calmly says. Duo must not have found them yet.  
“How did you know it was me?” I asked. Draco and my mom started to huddle around the phone to hear.  
“I can recognize your voice, dude. Plus, your listed as ‘the guy I wanna be with so very bad’ on Selena’s phone. So I knew it was you.” Nicole explained. I blushed and my mom tried to hold back her laughter. Draco didn’t care about holding back his because he literally rolled over the floor laughing. “Is that Draco laughing? Yea, I laughed at that too when I saw it”  
“W-why do you have Selena’s phone?” I asked her.  
“She’s performing at the mall, dude. And where the hell are you? She was expecting you to be here… lover boy.” I blushed even more. And my mom laughed louder than before. I tried to ignore them and focus on their lives.  
“Listen, you guys have to get out of there.” I told her.  
“Why? The audience is eating her up! That’s a metaphor by the way, don’t worry, your girlfriend isn’t a whore, now.” Nicole teased.  
“This is serious!!!” I yelled into the phone. “Listen, Sags is here with me.” Sags prepared herself for anything Nicole might say. Nicole stopped joking around and was serious.  
“Is she trying to kill you again?” She asked.  
“No, she came to warn us. Duo was hunting her down and killed the other Draconians. He stopped chasing Sags and is going to try and kill Lynx!” I explained to her.  
“So Selena is—“  
“Yes! You have to get her out!” I said.  
“I’ll try, and get here already and save your girlfriend, dude.” She finished.  
“I will.” I said as I hanged up. I realized that I just agreed with her just then. Maybe none of them heard that.   
“Let’s go, Danny, shouldn’t keep your lady friend waiting now.” Draco teased. “And I noticed you didn’t say anything when she said to come save your girlfriend.” That’s a no.  
“Shut up, Draco.” I told him. “Sags.” I looked at Sags. “Come with us, we can use the back up.” She nodded in agreement.   
We heard a knock on the door. One of the engineers went to open it. He must have forgotten the aliens in the building and that no other employee knows of them. The other engineer ran in front of him.  
“Dude!”  
“What?” He pointed at us and the guy understood the message. “Ohhhhh.”  
The knock went up even louder.  
“Open this door! Federal agent!” Said the person behind the door.  
“Federal agent?” Asked my mom.   
“I think its Debbs again.” Draco said.   
“Go guys, we’ll cover” One of the guys whispered to us to make sure Debbs didn’t hear us.   
“Draco” I told at him, signaling him to Synch with me. His body turned into a mechanical swarm and merged with me. “We’ll back, mom.”   
“Don’t catch a cold now.” She said back.   
Sags followed us through the open skylight. Leaving the lab and away from Debbs, I looked back and the lab boys opening the door for him. He didn’t look like he was going to arrest them. When I was getting out of range, I focused back on our goal.

I flew much faster than Sags to our destination. After getting more jokes about Selena and me from Draco, we finally made it. And we were too late. The stage was destroyed.   
“Duo must have attacked.” I said.  
“You don’t say.” Draco said. I have to get him off the internet.  
“Where are they?” I asked ignoring him.   
“I’m sensing a large power struggle. Over there!” Draco yelled.  
“… Draco, you’re in my gauntlet. I can’t see you pointing.” I told him. Draco groaned and put the location on my mini-map. I looked in the direction of where it was and I saw fighting happening on a rooftop. I looked closer and saw Selena fighting Duo and Terraflight. They had her down and Duo grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air. “No!” I yelled. I flew right over them, took out my sword and dropped down. Duo and Terraflight see my shadow and use their wings to get out of the way.   
When I slammed the ground, I grabbed Selena and flew to the other side of the building top. When the smoke cleared, I saw Duo and Terraflight glaring me down. Selena grabs my neck.   
“How is it you only come when my life’s at stake?” Selena said smiling.  
“I was late.” I told her; Sags flies down next to me. I looked over to Duo and he was standing there. “Sags, take Selena out of here.” I passed Selena to her and Sags took flight. She flew low so no one can snipe her down.   
“Well hello again Dra—no… “ Duo said but stopped himself. “Daniel Knight.” I gulped. Terraflight grew impatient and charge at me, taking out his mace. I blocked with my sword.   
“Danny, it’s a trap! Duo—“ Draco tried to warn me, but I saw Duo coming from the side. I used my wings to fly backward to dodge his attack. I took out my assault rifle and shot at them. Duo used his wings to protect himself from the attack. Terraflight took out a gun I never saw. He fired it and the projectiles flew at me in an arc. It was a grenade launcher. I opened my wings again and flew low to the ground so I won’t hit them. But somehow, Duo comes out of no where and slams me to the ground. He pins me there. He lifts his spear, ready to kill me. I quickly took out my shotgun and aim for him at point blank. He must have seen it beforehand because he instantly got off me and barrel rolled out of the shotgun’s range. I look above him and see Terraflight with his grenade launcher. He launches it at me. I fly up with just a bit of shrapnel hitting me.  
“Danny! The sage forms!” Draco said. I took out Hamon’s card out from my belt.  
“We won’t let you—“ Terraflight said while what looked like a rocket launcher materializing from his gauntlet   
“—Transform!” Duo finished his sentence.   
Terraflight fires his rocket at me. Out of nervousness, I failed to get the card in my gauntlet in time and froze in fear and couldn’t move.   
The force of the rocket was so great, it knocked me out. My god, is that what it feels to be hit with something like that? Is this what the U.S Army deals with everyday? Minus the Draconian/Saurian part. I began to fall to the ground. I felt Draco somehow tugging on my arm while he’s in the gauntlet.   
“I got it!” He yelled. I don’t know how he got it in the card slot, but I came to, in my Hamon form.   
“Fire it again!” Duo commanded Terraflight. Terraflight reloaded the rocket launcher and fired again. I flew at such a high speed at them; I used my claw to knock the rocket out of its path.   
“Striking lightning!” I cried as I summoned down a whole thunderstorm on them. I didn’t seem to cause any pain to them even though they were hit. Somehow, they quickly recovered. I noticed a small device between them. “What’s that?”   
“A healing unit? Only a medic has those!” Draco informed me. “Wait a second, Danny behind us!” I turned around to see what looked like a raptor grab my head and slammed me to the ground. “Another Saurian!?” I looked at him. Draco was right, he is a Saurian. But I never saw him before. Maybe a few like him on a few patrols, but this one’s color scheme was different.  
“Nice job, Veliotor.” Terraflight said.   
“I got the Draconian Knight like you said, master!” Said Veliotor. I also saw another Saurian come out from behind Terraflight. He must have been the one who used that healing unit to defend Duo and Terraflight. He looked like a triceratops and carried a rifle.   
“How does it feel to lose, DanDraco?” Terraflight asked me. “We could just rip you from Draco and watch as you try to defend him with your very life.” Terraflight explained with such a crazed look on his face. “And when we’re destroying this planet, you will have a horrid look on your face as we destroy it.”   
“Calm yourself, Terraflight.” Duo said. “Daniel Knight is too much of a trouble to let go. End him so we can finally get this done!” Terraflight took out his mace and readied it. I could reach my cards because of Veliotor restricting me.   
Out of nowhere, an arrow flies and hits Terraflight’s arm. He screams in pain and takes it out quick. His arm bleeds like there’s a sale at the donut shop. Another arrow flies and hits Veliotor’s knee. Out of impulse, he releases me and I hit him with my Hamon claw. I fly to gain some distance between them. I look to who shot that, and see Sags. But she’s not in her Draconian form, she’s merged with Nicole. How did they merge? Did she see her and is controlling her again? One of the Saurians noticed her and the medic launches a rocket at her. Nicole does some fancy flip and the rocket hit the building. She was in the air in mid-flip and fires another arrow in the rocket launcher’s socket. A second after it hit, it explodes. The Saurian and Duo get out of it unsheathed. Nicole lands next to me. She looks like what she looked like when she was Synched with Sags, in her Sagittarius form.  
“Nicole?” I asked.  
“Yea, it’s me.” She said.  
“How did you become Sagittarius?” I asked   
“I found Sags holding Selena. She explained and wanted me to merge with her.”   
“I thought you didn’t like it the first time.”  
“The world is freaking ending, man!”  
“Point taken. And thanks for saving my ass.” I said as I took out Uria’s card and insert it in my gauntlet. I transformed into my Uria form. “I’ll take care of this.” I flew over the Saurian and my oxygen mask forms around my mouth and it charges up. “Burst breath!” I yelled as I fired at them. I saw a powerful energy burst coming from Duo’s spear. He was fighting the Burst breath.  
“Danny! Pump more into it!” Draco told me. I poured more power into it. The result left a hole in the building. Duo flies out of the hole with a energy surrounding him. He stares at me with a death glare.   
“Everyone!” Duo commanded. “We’re leaving.”   
“No you don’t!” I said as I charged at them. Seconds before I made contact, some energy surrounds Duo and he disappears. I look for the other Saurians, they were gone too.   
“They’re gone” Nicole said as she walked up to me.   
“Where’s Selena?” I asked her.   
“By the stage.” She told me.

Nicole led me to where Selena was. She was leaning on the wall far from the stage. Lynx was out caring her wounds. I ran up to her and carried her up.  
“Are you ok?” I asked her.  
“Well, my gig was ruined, I was attacked and nearly died” She said all bitterly. She looks at me. “Until you came along.” She said smiling.   
“AWWWWWW.” Nicole said, teasing me.  
“Shut up” I said as I flew Selena back home.


	18. Unity

We were all at Selena’s. Nicole, Selena, and I. Selena’s dad is out on police work. I called my mom saying I’m at her house and I’m staying for a while. She didn’t put up a fight with me about it. I was in the living room keeping an eye on the news. Duo will strike back at any minute. Sags and Nicole are in the kitchen getting to know each other. But from I know, Nicole doesn’t seem too fond of Sags the first time they met. Selena is in her room showering and getting dressed. Lynx is out here with us. Draco seems nervous. Like he knows something much better will happen.   
“I didn’t think you get nervous like that.” I told him. Draco snaps out of it and realizes we’re in the room. In fact, I never had seen him nervous. He’s always ready to act.   
“I just hope that…” Draco said but he trails off.  
“Hope what?” I seriously hope he doesn’t say something that could back fire completely. Draco gives off a big sigh.   
“The key was almost full. The key word is ‘almost’. Meaning, while it may not have power to destroy a planet, the Uni key can still be activated.” Draco finishes. Well that is bad. But nothing on the news suggests any of the sorts.   
“If that’s the case, why won’t Duo and Terraflight use it now? In fact, why not use it when they were losing a few minutes ago?” I reasoned. It didn’t make sense. Duo had the key; he had the chance, why not take it? Maybe it takes a large amount of time to prepare it.  
“I don’t know. The key is a Saurian invention. We never had a chance to study it.” Draco reasoned.  
“He’s right; we never even could get anything out of its energy signature.” Lynx said.   
Tired, I glanced to Nicole and Sags. No screaming. For girls, that is usually bad. Although, I don’t see any fighting so I guess they’re cool for now. I decide to get up and see how Selena is doing. The shower turned off a few minutes ago. She must have had enough time to get dress. As I got up, no one seemed to object.  
“Use protection” Nicole called out. Everyone else chuckled.  
“Shut up” I said as I entered the hallway.  
I knock on Selena’s door.   
“Come in” She said. I enter to find her sitting on the floor lying against her bed. She’s tuning her guitar and playing a game. One of our favorites, actually: A RPG game where you can be anything you want to and more. When we chat with each other, we usually create our own little adventures in the game’s universe with both of our characters.   
I look where she is in the game. She seems to be in one of the many lairs in the game. She’s fighting skeletons by throwing fire balls. They come up fast up to her. She moves back to gain distance from them but she stops all of a sudden. That time window worked in the skeletons’ favor and they finish her off. She must have backed into a wall. The game is first person. But this is strange; she’s usually good at this. Better than me actually. And that’s saying something.  
Selena groans and throws her controller.   
“God damnit! That’s the fifth time!!!” Selena yells. She takes a Pestle stick and bites the end and lets it hang there. She realizes I’m in the room and grabs the controller and tries to act lady like. “Oh, hey there.”  
“You don’t have to act like a lady, you know.” I said as I sat next to her. Selena was wearing a t-shirt that looked like it didn’t fit her and was a couple sizes too big. It looked cute on her. And she was wearing jeans too. Probably knew that I would try to sneak a pick. “You don’t seem like yourself.”  
“I’m fine.” She said as she tried to tackle the lair again.  
“I meant in the game. You’re dying… a lot.” I pointed out.   
“Thank you for that.” She said sarcastically. She tries to outsmart the skeletons by setting a magical trap, getting their attention, and she gets them to walk into it. But one skeleton shoots an arrow at her and she instantly dies. “Are you kidding me!?!? I never lost any health! This is a load of bull!” She said as she turns off the console and turns on the TV to a cartoon channel. I chuckled at her little ranting. I find it amusing and cute. Come to think of it, we never had any quality time for a while. She had her AP tests and gigs. Not to mention Draconian and Saurian attacks. I suddenly felt like I haven’t seen her in forever. She lays her head on my shoulder.   
“Still nervous from all this shit?” I asked her.  
“Yea…” She said. She sounds tired; like she could fall asleep at any moment. “When this is all over, can we finally relax and not worry about anyone trying to kill us?”  
“Then we can make up for any lost time we’ve missed.” I told her.  
“Yea…” She smiles at the thought. When she realizes I’m looking at her smile, she clears her throat “So how’s Nicole and Sags doing?”   
“They haven’t killed each other, so that’s something.” I said. She chuckled. Her eyes turn to me. She thinks I don’t see her but she’s wrong.  
“Something on her mind?” I ask. She snaps out of whatever trance she was in and looks for the right words to say.   
“I don’t know how to get it across.” She said as her chin was on my shoulder and her eyes were staring straight into mine. Her eyes I never really noticed. Her bangs usually cover them so it’s hard to see what color they are. But we’re inches away from each other. I can see her eyes are emerald with yellow highlights in them. I have to wonder what’s going through her head. What does she think of my eyes? My red eye and blue eye. I always had this mutation since birth. Everyone was usually frightened by it. Whenever I stare at a girl, they get scared like I’m going to rape and murder them. But Selena just broke the world record of staring at mine the longest; which is about 30 seconds.   
She licks her lips. Oh god. This can mean one of two things: either her lips are chapped or she wants me to kiss her. I feel super nervous about this. Good thing the room is cold; otherwise, she would see me sweating. She moves her forehead to mine and they touch. Our lips are on a collision course with each other. Before we made any contact, Draco and Lynx call us. That startles the hell out of us. It takes us a second to register that we have to leave. We look at each other and then we give up and decide to get up. I stand up and take her hand and pull her up.   
One second longer… What would happen if that made contact? Would we finally start going out like everyone says we should or… I don’t know what else could happen. I’m starting to get sick of interruptions.  
“This better be good.” Selena said. By the sound of her voice, she feels like someone just woke her up.  
“Look.” Nicole said.   
The TV was on a news station. It was a breaking report. The reporter was on a heli-carrier. The description says they are off the coast of California.   
“We are here on a Heli-carrier outside California! There is a massive object heading toward the United States!” The camera zooms in on the object. It was a purplish sphere with horns that curve and almost contact each other. The center of the sphere has a ring around it. There seems to be a cannon-like appearance facing the military. What in the hell is that?  
“No…” Draco said. “I was right.”  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“… It’s Uni.” He says.   
“What!?” I said. “That’s Uni!? Uni is a Robot!? I thought it was to destroy planets!”  
“It does. We never seen it in action except on test planets Saurian used.” Draco explained. I looked at the screen, staring at the thing.  
“We have to stop that?” Selena said. I look on top of Uni and see two figures. Just as I thought: Duo and Terraflight. The cannon seem to start glowing.  
“Something seems to be happening!” The reporter said. The cannon released something. Then the camera goes to static.   
“Dave! Uh, uh we seem to lost communications with our crew.” The news anchor says. She seems like she doesn’t have any idea what to do in this situation.   
We all stand in silence.   
“How the hell do we beat that?” Selena asks. Sags, Lynx, Nicole and Selena seem to stare at me. Even Draco.  
“What?” I ask.   
“Danny.” Nicole says. I know where going with this.   
“You guys think I can destroy that thing?” I ask them  
“Well…” Selena says.  
“I can’t, even with the sage forms; I can stand up to something that can’t be destroyed!” I yelled. “I’m not Chuck Norris. I can’t beat everyone…” I said as I stared at the floor.   
“Kid…” Draco said to get my attention. What hope do I have? Nothing, we know nothing about Uni, what its weakness is, or if it’ll destroy us with one blow.  
… We lost.  
“… But you managed to beat the odds before.” Selena said.  
“How?!” I turned to her.   
“… You managed to save me.” Selena said. As reassuring as that is, I don’t think it helps.   
“You saved all of us.” Nicole said.   
“How?” I asked. But that was a stupid question.  
“You saved each of us from our own stride for desire that would lead to our undoing.” Nicole said. I look at her then Selena. I see that they are right. I got everyone out of their funk when they were controlled by Draconian. Who knows, we could find out this thing’s weakness when we get to it. I look back at them and nodded.  
“Let’s fly.”

We flew out of the house and headed for the location of Uni. Draco, Lynx, and Sags seem to be groaning.   
“What’s wrong?” I ask  
“Uni is so powerful, it’s giving us headaches. Even from here.” Sags said. I hope that doesn’t get in the way.

We made to the coast line. We watch the people below. They seem they don’t know anything about it. It is early, so they haven’t heard it yet. We fly faster out to sea. It seemed like hours but my watch says it’s been a few minutes. Over the horizon, we see it: Uni.   
“What’s the plan?” Nicole asked me. Looks like I’m starting to be seen by these guys as a leader. Bad mistake. I’m not much of a leader. But what choice is there? I don’t see Duo and Terraflight on the top.   
“We strike from above.” I say. I take out my sword and land on Uni’s top. It’s moving fast. This thing is moving fast. And it’s bigger in person. We all land on it and try to strike it. It was a futile effort. Not a slash on it. We hit it as hard as we can but still, nothing. I’m starting to regret this choice. We’re not doing any damage. Some leader I am. Then, this thing suddenly goes faster. It causes to shake us off. We recover and hover while it trails off to California.   
“That did nothing!” Selena said.  
“How do we destroy that thing?” I ask myself.   
“You don’t” A voice says. We turn around to see Duo and Terraflight hovering and glaring at us.   
“There you are.” I said.  
“You think you can destroy Uni?” Terraflight says. “It’s unstoppable.”  
“That’s what they said about the titanic.” Selena said.  
“Why must you three continue to escape your demise?” Duo asks us.  
“Thing is, Duo, humans have the tendency to never give up.” I tell him  
“I got a different impression.” Duo said. “All humans, especially young ones, give up at the slight of a challenge.” This upsets me.  
“So you’re here to stall us?” I ask  
“Nope.” Duo says as the purple energy from his staff surrounds them. We turn around and see they are on top of Uni. “Uni!” Missiles come out of Uni and come at us. We fly back and fast but they seem to follow us. A couple missiles hit us. The impact was greater than the rocket launcher earlier. We fall in the water. Great, I hate underwater. When we hit the ground, I wake up. My oxygen mask is already activated. So is Nicole’s. I look for Selena, but don’t see her.   
“Where is she?” I ask Nicole. She points ahead of her. I see Selena’s mask on. That’s good. But she seems out cold. Maybe her being tired is taking a toll. I think my next course of action. I don’t think I should be leader though. A real military officer should take charge, not me. But there aren’t any around. I look at the sage cards. There are those. I guess I’ll have to try one more trick up my shelve. Or belt. “Nicole.” She turns to me. “Get Selena out. I’ll destroy Uni.”  
“Can you destroy that thing?”  
“Can’t hurt can it?” I asked. She nods and picks her up. 

I fly out of the water and start flying at high speed. As I got closer to the coast, I saw Uni attacking the city from the beach; destroying buildings with its missiles. Military and police alike are firing everything they have at it. I even see Debbs and his agents fighting. I just remembered, I have no idea what agency he’s apart of. I see Duo and Terraflight hovering several feet next to Uni. I took out my Raviel card and insert it in. At high speed, I transform quickly.   
I hit Uni so hard; the ice starts to freeze him in half. I fly over him hovering on the other side. I can hear the people below.  
“Hey, it’s DanDraco!”   
“Go get ‘em dragon knight!”  
The people have their faith in me. I don’t know if I can live up to them. But I know I’ll at least be remembered for being martyr. I punch the bare metal of Uni  
“Sheer Freeze!” I yell out as the entire body is now frozen. I glace to Duo and Terraflight. They’re not even helping it. Like they know I’ll lose. I start to hear mechanical noises and the ice cracking. I fly back some to gain distance. The ice cracks completely and Uni transformed. Now I see his real form: a robot with half a body. The lower half has a drill; the upper half has the chest where his cannon is. His arms are giant and metallic with spikes pointing outward. His head is the most freighting: A giant head with a menacing glare and never changing.   
I can feel my energy drained form using Raviel. I have two more forms to use.   
“Draconian break!” I yelled as I inserted Hamon’s card. My armor transformed into him. I charged my claw with lightning and launched a lightning wave at him. “Lightning claw!” I yelled. It doesn’t even hurt him. His arm reaches for me. I try to fly away but it grabs me anyway. I can feel him squeezing me. I feel like my insides are going to pop.  
“Squeeze him, Uni! End his existence!” I hear Terraflight say. I managed to get my arms out. I raised them in the air and focused my power.  
“Striking Lightning!” As the dark clouds form, lightning strikes down with massive force. I can see that it’s affecting Uni.   
“Danny! He’s shorting out!” Draco tells me. Uni’s grip loses and I escape and gain some distance. I don’t have enough power to use Hamon’s form again. So I take out Uria’s card.   
“Please work.” I told Uria, as if he was there, as if they were all here. “Draconian Break!” I transformed into Uria’s form. I prepared my oxygen mask, which charges for our finishing move. I see Duo and Terraflight worrying.   
“No!” Terraflight says.  
“Uni, Nebula Breaker!” Duo commands. Uni’s chest opens up and reveals his cannon. It charges up. Not good, it could wipe out the Burst Breath. I can’t back out now, it’s charged with no way out.  
“Burst Breath!” I yell out. Both of our attacks collide. I pour everything into mine, hoping to hit Uni. But it was futile. The Nebula Breaker overpowers the Burst Breath and I get hit from it. The pain was more than the missiles. It was like a sun made a supernova in my body. I fall to the ground. The impact from the Breaker and hitting the ground made me fell into a coma. Before I fell into it, I saw Andrew, Jen and Alex. What are they doing here? Too late to ask, I’m unconscious. 

I see myself in the same temple where I met the Sages. I’m here? Did they save me again? I doubt it. I feel like I’m dreaming. I turn to see Draco here too. He get up from the floor.  
“Where are we?” I ask him.  
“This is the Dracon Temple.” Draco says. Everything seems the same from last time I was here.   
“Daniel.” I hear a familiar voice. It sounds like Uria. The Sages appear right before us.   
“Masters...” Draco said.  
“Daniel.” Raviel says. The entire place changes. No longer was it the temple. It was like we teleported. The Sages are showing us something in our minds because we were in space. We were still breathing so that must be it. We look around. Looking for a clue on what it is we should be looking for. I look behind me to see Earth.   
“Guys, what are you showing us?” I ask them.  
“The future.” Hamon says.  
“What!?” Both Draco and I said.   
“Look.” Hamon said. We both look. Soon, the solar system forms. The sun begins to have small explosions and it releases what I thought was a solar flare. But no, the flare expands and causes a massive white light. I manage to see Mercury, Venus, and then Earth all shattering into pieces. I heard of this, Scientists think in 4 billion years, the sun will turn into a supernova and destroy the three closest planets and turn into a dwarf star. But why show us this? I was about to ask when suddenly, the room changes again. Like a fast montage, scene-after-scene, we see glimpses into things we swore never happened. I can tell this IS our future. I see me in a different set of armor than my usual white armor fighting off against some armored freak. I can then see me and another individual wearing a hood as we both press a button. The scene switches to a view from space. It looks like islands are coming together. The whole places turns back to normal.  
“The hell was that!?” I demanded.  
“Your future.” Uria said.  
“Masters, why do you show us this? What does this have to do with defeating Uni?” Draco asked.  
“This is to encourage you.” Hamon said. I began to think that they are all alternating speaking to us.  
“How?” Draco asks. I think I get why they would show us this.  
“To let us know we will win this day.” I answer Draco while looking at the Sages.  
“Correct” Uria says.  
“But that doesn’t explain how to beat Uni” Draco said. GameFaqs could really help us right about now.   
“You will know Uni’s weakness in time.” Raviel says.  
“When the window opens, you take it.” Uria says before everything whites out and all I see is white. 

I open my eyes slightly, only to be greeted by Selena slapping me in the face.   
“OWW!” I said as I cover my red cheek. “The hell was that for!?”  
“For making me think you were dead!” She said. She was in her Lynxis armor. Nicole lands next to me with her armor too. I glace behind me to see Andrew, Alex, and Jen behind me.  
“Oh, hey guys.” I say calmly. Then I remember: They saw me desynch. “Guys!” I say realizing they know my secret.   
“Dude…” Alex begins. I remember that we never spend any time with them either.   
“You’re DanDraco?” Jen says. Andrew remains quiet. As far Alex knows, he’s as shocked as them. Alex turns to Nicole.   
“Nicole?” He says. “Is that you? You too, Selena? What the hell? You two were those aliens that attacked our school?”  
“You three were one of them.” I tell them. Might as well tell them now.  
“What?” Alex and Jen said.   
“Those ‘aliens’ took control of you too.” I said.  
“Hello, Draconian in the room.” Draco said as he got up. Alex and Jen react scared to his voice.   
“So you were the one that…” Jen said as she tried to piece the puzzle together.  
Next to us, the Sage Cards start to float in the air. Each of them turns into a different color. Raviel’s dark blue, Hamon’s dark yellow, and Uria’s dark red. They freeze then shoot upward. The cards take form of each of my forms. But there is not body in the armor, instead energy. They start to attack Uni. They tackle him a lot, at such high speeds, like if you were in a swarm of Gnats. Only the Gnats have power of the Sages.  
“The Sages are using their power to fight Uni.” Draco explains.  
“They are?” I asked. I see Raviel, in my Raviel form, look at me then hit Uni. Only he explodes and Uni’s arm falls off.   
“What the hell!?” Selena yelled.  
He just ran into Uni, getting rid of his arm.  
“I-I don’t sense Raviel anymore.” Draco said with a sad tone. Did the Sages killing themselves to weaken Uni? Hamon looks over to me now. No... They are killing themselves. He flies into Uni’s other arm and then that explodes too.   
“Draco! They’re weakening his armor so we can finish him!” I tell him.   
“We have to get up there.” He says.   
“Guys, step back.” They gain some distance. “Synchroize!” I yell as I Synch with Draco. The guys look amazed by my transformation. I fly up to where the airborne battle is happening. Uria makes one last look at me.  
“DanDraco.” I hear him in my head. Is this him talking to me or myself? “Protect everything.” He flies into Uni’s chest, it explodes, revealing his core. That is my target.  
“Uria!” I yell as I get up to Uni. “Draconian Sword!” I yell as I take out my sword and fly straight into the core and stab it. The core felt soft. No wonder all this armor surrounded it. The thing starts to self-destruct. So I fly out and land on a building, on the building next to me, Duo and Terraflight stand in horror. They don’t notice me. They’re focused on how their big weapon has now fallen. Uni falls to the beach. Luckily, no one is in the street. I can hear everyone cheering.   
“No!” Duo screams. “They destroyed our only option!” I see Terraflight taking Duo’s spear without alarming him. “Terraflight, what do we—“ His words were interrupted by his own spear through his body. Thanks to Terraflight. “T-Terraflight.” Duo tries to get out. He spits up blood trying to get out.   
“You really think you were one of us.” Terraflight explains. “You were a back up for us. Vahi doesn’t care what happens to you.” Duo turns into energy. Terraflight holds up the Uni Key. And it fills up. He takes Duo’s spear and puts it away. I fly up on the building he’s on.  
“You killed him.” I said still shocked.  
“Of course I did. How else am I supposed to fill this key?” He says.  
“What is wrong with you?” I ask.  
“What do you mean?” He asks me with a grin.  
“You kill your own teammates to get ahead. Not only that, but you want Earth destroyed. Why? What has Earth ever done to you!?” I demanded an answer. Terraflight thinks about telling me.  
“Fine, I’ll tell you.” He begins “We want Earth out of the way so Dracon can be destroyed.”  
“What!?” Draco said.  
“What does Earth have to do with defeating the Draconians!?” I asked.  
“Our scientists discovered a comet.” Terraflight said.  
“A comet?” I asked  
“Yes, the legendary comet holding the beginners.” Terraflight said.  
“Terraflight!” Draco calls “That is only a legend!”  
“No, it isn’t.” Terraflight said. “We found it. It’s on a direct course for Earth.” What? A comet is coming? Comets have the potential to destroy cities, but this doesn’t make sense.  
“Why are you trying to destroy Earth? Won’t the comet do its job for you!?” I ask  
“Yes and no. Earth will slow the comet down.” Terraflight explains. “Dracon will be out of the way if that does happen. So if we get this sorry planet out of the way, then the comet will hit Dracon with no problems.” This starts to fit together. But they already had a planet destroying machine. Why go through all of that if you plan to not use it on your enemies?   
“But why not use Uni on Dracon?” Draco asks. Then it hits me.  
“… Because we have no defense against Uni.” I explain.  
“That’s right. Draconian air defense is strong enough to wipe out Uni in orbit. Why not destroy a planet and let the comet destroy our enemies when they can’t stop it!?” Terraflight said as he begins to grin evilly.   
“You’re sick.” I tell him. “Besides, Uni is destroyed. Your plan failed!” I explain to him.  
“No…” Terraflight said. “Uni!” He screamed as he lifted the key in the air. The key glows very brightly. Uni floats in the air and his arms form again. All damage the Sages did became undone. Terraflight’s grin grew longer and he chuckled. The glowing stopped and Uni rises again. “Now Uni… Destroy Earth!!!!” Terraflight screams out loud. Uni’s bottom starts spinning. His arms transforms into drills and starts drilling into the earth.   
“He’s going to self-destruct once he reaches the core!” Draco said as he realized what Uni was doing. Terraflight laughs manically and starts to fly. I look at the key and realize: the key’s the weakness.  
“Good luck!!” He says as he takes off, flying high into the sky.   
“Get back!” I said as I chase after him. 

Terraflight is fast, maybe faster than me. Uni will reach the core any second.   
“Danny, we don’t have a lot of time!” Draco tells me.   
“I know!”  
As we pass the clouds, we can see space. I couldn’t help be stare at it. I’m the first teenager in space. But Terraflight is getting away. I notice that he’s slowing down. His ship is farther away. Maybe exiting Earth’s gravity is hard for him. I finally restrict his arms.  
“No where now! Hand over the key!” I demand.   
“Danny! Uni is almost there!” Draco alarms me.  
“You want it?” Terraflight says. He takes out the key and throws it down towards Earth. “Choose now, hero, your life or die with them!” I let go and charge after the key. “Fool!!”   
I speed toward the key as fast as I can. It’s hard to see it, but a glare off the glass shines and I see it. I speed faster.   
“Danny! He’s in the outer core!” Draco tells me.   
I speed faster; this was as fast I can go. We’re nearing the key. I reach out to grab it. I can’t reach it. I try to extend my arm as if it can stretch.   
“He’s in the inner core!”   
I try to grab it again. I got it!  
“He’s going to self-destruct!!”   
Faults along the planet start to glow; signaling Uni’s destruction.  
“Smash it!!!!!” Draco tells me. How? I can’t hit it against anything because we are still freefalling. Only one option, I put the key between my palms I press as hard as I can. I press harder, it cracks. Not enough, I have to break it completely. I stop going easy and press as hard as I can. It shatters. Pieces of glass fly in the air. I look down. The glow glows brighter. I start to think I failed. But the glow stops.   
It was like time slowed down as I fell farther. I waited for my failure to kill me. But… nothing happens. Did I do it? I noticed I’m about to hit the water. I open my wings and slingshot the other way. I see California in the distance and fly back. I look around for any sign of Uni. Nothing.   
“Draco, was I… was I successful?” I ask. It takes a few minutes for him to answer.  
“… Yea… Kid, you did it.” He finally answers. A great big sigh of relieve washes over me. 

I fly over the city; I find the area where Uni drilled. I see Selena and Nicole on a rooftop. I land next to them.  
“Danny!” Selena calls me  
“What did you do?” Nicole asks me.  
“I smashed the key.” I answered.  
“You caught up to Terraflight?” Selena asks. I nod. I drop on my knees and lay on the ground.   
“Final-freaking-ly!!” I yelled. Selena lowers down and pats my cheek.   
“Yep, good boy, you saved the planet.” She teased.  
“Yes, I deserve a cookie.” I said.  
“What are they going to do about the giant hole in the beach?” Nicole asks. I see police starting to rope that area off.   
“I’m sure they’ll think of something.” I said. I stared out into the sky; the clouds blocking the sun. I was breathing in the beautiful day. Then I hear a whistling. “What’s that?” I got up looking where it’s coming from.   
“I hear it too.” Selena said. I look up and see something heading for the ground. It lands perfectly right in front of us, not destroying the building. “… The hell is that?”   
“A weapon drop pod.” Sags said.  
“They use it to deliver weapons to troops on the ground and to talk to the soldiers.” Lynx explained. The cap opens and a hologram appears. It was what I could guess, the king of the Draconian. He had the whole king get up, crowd, robes, the whole deal. He was white like Draco and looked similar to him.   
“… King Draza.” Draco says to himself. The king looks at both of us. I’m waiting for him to say something.  
“So Draco… This is the reason for you stayed on Earth.” He finally said.   
“What do you want, Draza?” Draco angrily said. The king just shrugs it off. He seems calm for a king. I wonder why he just like that slide.  
“Are you still angry with you being on the run?” Draza said.  
“No, I’m over that.” Draco said. “You know why I’m pissed.” The king stands there. He closes his eyes and exhales.   
“I know…”  
“Why are you contacting me?” Draco asked.  
“I just wanted to tell you personally that you have proven yourself innocent. You can come home.” The king said. Something inside of me broke. I knew what this meant. Draco’s leaving. We completed our deal. Draco and I desynch so he can face the king in person. Is the end of us? Of DanDraco? He walks up to him and remains silent.  
“… No thanks.” Draco finally says. The king is shocked by his answer. And frankly, so were we.   
“B-But don’t you want to come home?” The king asks.  
“I have unfinished business here. And frankly, I like it here instead of Dracon.” Draco explained. The king remains silent. He was about to say something but caught himself as though he realized how badly his sentence could affect everyone.  
“… Very well. I can’t force you to do something.” He said. That sounded weird. He’s a king, isn’t he suppose to do that? “I’m sorry for everything, son.” Whoa, what?  
“Wait! Draco? You’re the prince of the Draconians?” I asked. This is what the Sages meant by his father being “high up”. The king looks at me. He studies me for a moment.   
“Is he…?” The king asks.  
“Yes, he’s Devon’s son.” Draco said. Draza knows my dad too? Maybe Draco told him about him. He must have reported the mission to him.  
“I should talk to him.” The king said. I come up next to Draco.  
“You know about my dad too?” I asked him.  
“My son sent me a mission report with a sample of his DNA signature. I noticed yours is the same.” He explained. “I am sorry for sending Draco and Gemini to destroy his lab.” Why is he apologizing? He regrets his decisions?   
“What is making you sorry for making that happen?” I ask.  
“Your father was trying to contact ‘alien beings’, right?” He asks me before he continues. I nod to confirm. “Draco tried to convince me that we were wrong to attack. I looked into it. Looked at the very old communication code and translate it. It was a personal message from your father calling out if there is any life out there. This impacted me. I didn’t know there were other beings beyond us and Saurian. Seeing a human in person and seeing your courage, I am impressed of the things that if your can do, we can do too.”   
“Thank you for your kindness.” I said. It’s funny; I thought the king was stuck up and just as evil as the Saurian. But he’s actually an opened minded person. It looks like he really wants to patch things up with his son.  
“Son, don’t forget to talk to me sometime…” He said to Draco.  
“… I won’t.” He said. The pod opened and revealed a type of communicator. Draco seemed to know what it is. They give each other a nod and the hologram fates. The pod takes off and leaves Earth. Draco turns to us.  
“So, you’re staying?” I asked him. He nods.  
“We still have that comet to worry about.” He said. I forgot about that.  
“Right.”   
“But, I was right about one thing, this planet is my new home” Draco said. He holds up his fist for a fist bump. I hit his mine.   
“Wait, comet?” Selena asks.  
We decided to fill them in.

We explained everything to Alex and Jen; from me meeting Draco to now. My mother was pissed that I was almost killed. But proud I saved the whole damn planet. This is only the beginning. A comet is coming. We have no idea when and where it’ll hit. How will we stop a comet? And what was that vision the Sages showed us before they ended their lives? All I can think to do is relax and wait for it to come.  
This, my friends, is only the beginning of my trails.


End file.
